Wake the Dragon Lord
by LadyJet2
Summary: Gwendel becomes possessed by the spirit of a dragon lord and becomes a rampaging danger to not only the Demon kingdom but to himself as well. Gunther must make a choice between his two loves, Gwendel and Yuri. Edit ch5 SLASH
1. Dragon Soul, Demon Heart

Title: Kyo Kara Maou: Wake the Dragon Lord

Author: Orial

Rating: R

Summery: Gwendel becomes possessed by the spirit of a dragon lord and becomes a rampaging danger to not only the Demon kingdom but to himself as well. Gunther must make a choice between his two loves, Gwendel and Yuri, as to who to protect and who to love. The lives of the demon kingdom and all who live in it lies in Gunther's torn heart.

Pairings: Gunther/Yuri, Gunther/Gwendel, Yuri/Wolfram

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Author's note: I love the show, I love the characters, I love the pairings, and for those of you who don't know me...I torment the ones I love. BTW, I am a Gunther/Gwendel supporter. PS: Feed the Plot Bunnies! Review today:D

Chapter one: Dragon soul, Demon heart

Gwendel worked over the maps late in the night. Though he wouldn't tell anyone, horrid nightmares had been keeping him up. From the death of his brothers and their blood covering his hands to the destruction of the kingdom and him reigning in terror and fear. He was not a murderer, and he was no tyrant. Yet what tormented him most about the nightmares were the dragons. Massive dragons large enough to devour a horse whole were at his beck and call. They obeyed him and he would give orders for them to kill the Maou, his best friend Anissina...and.

Gwendel shook his head from the final thoughts, shaking slightly from the exhaustion, and the fear. Was it the Original Demon King sending him visions of what would happen if he continued on this path, or was it simply his mind being over worked.

"Nonsense, the only one who could control the dragon hordes is the Dragon Lord. And he was killed hundreds of years ago..." he muttered to himself. He yawned and sipped his tea trying once again to work out strategies incase of war. He growled and pushed them away, his mind in clutter and torment. He got up, taking the hot tea filled kettle and his cup to his rooms. He would sit and knit a while before trying once again to sleep.

Sitting in bed in his night clothes and picking up his latest project, a gift for Anissina, he began to knit. He smiled slightly and concentrated on the rhythm of knitting, safely tucked inside of his room in his warm bed. Within several minutes he was dozing off, and with his last energy for the night, put up the knitting turned out the lamp and laid down to sleep. A sleep once again filled with the great dragon hordes and the deaths of those whom he loved.

Gunther walked towards the war room, expecting to see Gwendel there, working as he always did, to call him for breakfast.. When he found the room empty, he was a little perplexed and headed for his private rooms. Knocking politely before opening he found the bed a horrid mess and a tea kettle broken upon the floor, as well as yarn and broken knitting needles.

"Gwendel?" Gunther came into the room and looked around, his heart racing in his chest. "Gwendel!" He ran towards the back of the room and opened the door to the private bath, finding the black haired demon sprawled upon the floor near the bath. Gunther rushed to his side and touched his neck to find a pulse. "Gwendel! Please wake up!" Shaking his shoulder gently he finally got a response.

"Ohhh...what...what happened?" Gwendel woke his blue eyes fluttering to life staring into Gunther's worried and tear filled face. "Gunther...? what's wrong?" Gwendel winched as he got up finding shards of broken pottery in his hands, his eyes widening in fear.

"Spirits are you all right Gwendel? You scared me half to death! Oh my! We need to have your hand tended to." Gunther's voice was frantic as he gently brushed the black silky hair out of the face of the general. Gwendel shook his head and moved to remove the shards himself.

"I...I'll be fine, Gunther. There's nothing to be so concerned about. I can take care of it myself," he muttered unsure of himself that everything was just fine. It wasn't the first time that he had woken out of his bed from the nightmares. As soon as the thought of the night before flashed through his mind his entire body tensed and he reached for his head.

"You're not fine, Gwendel, you need to see a doctor. Gwendel?" Gunther placed a hand upon his shoulder and the man seemed to snap out of his horror and reluctantly nodded.

"I need to stop this...Gunther this is the third time I've woken like this. Ever since these nightmares started I've been waking in different area's of the castle, always facing to the south. Gunther..." Gwendel looked up to the demon by his side, his blue eyes filled with a fear that none had seen. "I'm afraid something is going to happen to me and to the Demon Kingdom."


	2. The Maou and the Dragons of the South

Title: Kyo Kara Maou: Wake the Dragon Lord

Author: Orial

Rating: R

Summery: Gwendel becomes possessed by the spirit of a dragon lord and becomes a rampaging danger to not only the Demon kingdom but to himself as well. Gunther must make a choice between his two loves, Gwendel and Yuri, as to who to protect and who to love. The lives of the demon kingdom and all who live in it lies in Gunther's torn heart.

Pairings: Gunther/Yuri, Gunther/Gwendel, Yuri/Wolfram

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Author's note: I love the show, I love the characters, I love the pairings, and for those of you who don't know me...I torment the ones I love. BTW, I am a Gunther/Gwendel supporter. PS: Feed the Plot Bunnies! Review today:D

Chapter two: The Maou and The Dragons in the South

When Yuri came back to Blood Pledge castle he found Gunther waiting for his return, which in of itself wasn't too weird, but it was odd how worried the lavender haired demon was looking.

"Your majesty! Thank the spirits you're back. There has been some very ill omens here in the castle. Gwendel has been having horrible nightmares of the fall of the Demon kingdom. He won't tell me anything more. I'm so worried my lord." Yuri frowned and looked at the older demon as his eyes became glazed with tears.

"I'll talk to him, Gunther, don't worry. I'm sure he's just been over working himself lately. You know how he does that," Yuri said with as much cheer as he could muster to help quell the adviser's worries. Gunther smiled gently at the young man and nodded, love clearly seen in his eyes.

"Thank you your majesty. You always have a way of making me see hope when it seems dark." Yuri shrugged and blinked seeing Wolfram come in the room.

"Gwendel left for the south, I don't know what he's doing. All he would tell me is that there's something he needs to find out. He said he would be back at nightfall." Wolfram frowned worried for his eldest brother. Yuri went over and put a supportive hand on his fiancee's shoulder.

"He knows what he's doing Wolfram. I'm sure that if I asked a Boney would follow him to make sure he's okay." Wolfram snorted and shook his head.

"I already took care of that; I'm not stupid y'know." Wolfram scowled, trying his best to be his normal self, without showing too much worry. Yuri smiled a bit at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gunther frowned and started to walk away worried for Gwendel, and wondering why he left without telling him.

Gwendel rode towards the south, unnerved at the fact that though he didn't know where he was going, that he directed the horse with almost an automatic control. His horse became increasingly disturbed the farther they got to a southern mountain range.

I've been here before... he thought to himself as the landscape about them changed into a desolate dark area. The horse reared and bayed at a sudden roar coming from an box canyon that was just within eyesight. Steadying his horse, he realized where he was.

"The dragon canyon. Spirits...what's going on with me?" Turning the horse about, he galloped back towards the castle. He paused and looked up seeing a Fly-Bone above him. He relaxed a bit, and slowed down. The Fly-Bone hovered lower and began to chatter in it's language. "I'm fine, I just had a hunch is all."

"Clack click chatter...?" The Fly-Bone chattered hovering and tilting it's head. Gwendel sighed and nodded.

"Yes, from the nightmares. Fly ahead and tell the Maou and my brother I'm coming back. I don't want to spend the night out here..." The Fly-Bone nodded and flew off quickly. Gwendel winched a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt as if something was trying to control him to move back towards the dragon sanctuary. He spurred the horse into a gallop away from the mountains and back home, hoping that all would be well later.

"Why did you leave and not tell us, Gwendel?" Gunther cried running down the stairs seeing the black haired demon come in on his horse. It was nearly the middle of the night by the time he returned, and Gunther was afraid that something had happened to him.

"I...I don't know. I had to do something is all, Gunther. But right now, I'm tired and need some sleep." Gwendel allowed a guard to take his horse into the stables and sighed rubbing his head. Gunther put a hand on his shoulder and frowned.

"I'll make you some warm sleeping tea. Hopefully you'll get a full night's sleep tonight." Gwendel nodded and sighed.

"Thank you Gunther. You're a good friend." A tired smile crossed Gwendel's face and was gifted with a return smile and half closed eyes. Gunther helped the older demon up into the castle and to bed. Giving Gwendel a hot cup of sleeping tea, Gunther watched him as he slept for a while, gently brushing the rather tussled hair out of his face.

"Good night Gwendel." Biting his lip a bit, Gunther leaned down and gave the demon a gentle kiss before leaving the room.

The night went on and Yuri slept as soundly as he could with Wolfram by his side, taking up most of the bed. He snored gently unaware he was being watched. Yuri jumped and looked around the room and a large thud that resinated from the other side of the door. He frowned and shook Wolfram's shoulder gently.

"Wolfram...Wolf, wake up. There's something outside the door..." Wolfram muttered something and sat up a bit in his pink night gown.

"What are you talking about...?" Both young boys jumped as a roar and a horrible scratching noise came from the other side.

"I'm talking about that..." the demon king said nervously watching and listening. Wolfram sat up fully and lit the lamp next to the bed and looked around. He frowned and looked around reaching for his sword next to the bed. After moments of silence all seemed well.

"Guess it left..." murmured Wolfram looking a bit more relaxed after the fright. Yuri nodded and blinked jumping and yelping just a bit as a red eye passed a hole in the door before leaving.

"What the hell was that!" Wolfram drew his sword and jumped out of the bed heading for the door. Taking a breath he threw open the door and thrust into the dark hall, finding nothing. Yuri followed grabbing his own sword and following him into the night hall. The two looked up and down the hall finding nothing except the few lit torches along the hall.

"Yuri, I think we should lock the door from now on." Wolfram looked at the maou with a concerned expression.

"I agree...and the windows...let's get back inside." The two returned to their rooms, locking the door and windows before laying back in bed, close to one another with their swords in arms reach.

The morning revealed the damage done by the invader in the night. The southern door was damaged by what looked like claws and several patrol men during the night reported sightings of a red eyed beast with a roar like a dragon prowling the halls. The door to Yuri and Wolfram's bed chamber door was almost destroyed completely by claw marks as well.

"My lord! I should have stayed up longer, than what I did. I might have been able to stop the beast! Your Majesty how can you forgive me?" Gunther fell to his knees before Yuri, feeling guilty and responsible for the terror that the young Maou had received in the night.

"Gunther it's okay. Whatever it was didn't break through. Thanks for the concern but Wolfram and I handled it just fine."

"What do you mean? You screamed like a girl, wimp," commented Wolfram looking at the maou. Yuri sighed and nodded.

"I was surprised okay? But it doesn't matter. Maybe we should increase security...if someone is breaking in..."

"No one is breaking in, Your Majesty..." Gwendel appeared, his hair disheveled but in his common uniform. There was a look in his eyes that could only be described as guilt and terror.

"Gwendel? What's wrong?" Yuri frowned and waited for an explanation.

"I...I believe this needs to be spoken about in private..." Yuri nodded and followed as Gwendel walked towards the war room. Gunther hurried along as well, worried about what was going on. As they entered Yuri sat down at the head of the table with Wolfram on his left. Gunter sat down next to Wolfram and watched as Gwendel closed the door to anyone else.

"Gwendel, what's going on?" Wolfram frowned looking at his brother worriedly. Gwendel sighed and went over to the table one hand behind his back.

"This is what's going on..." as he removed the hand that was behind his back they saw the sharp fingernails, almost like claws upon his hand. "I think I was the one who caused the trouble last night. I...had yet another nightmare..." Gunther looked at him and swallowed.

"You didn't tell me everything did you?" Gwendel shook his head slowly and sat down at the table. Gunther frowned worried and a little insulted that his long time friend wouldn't trust him with things.

"The nightmares aren't just about dragons...they are also about me. I don't know how but...I'm controlling and manipulating the dragons to my will...I'm giving orders that I would never give in my right mind...Yuri...I'm fearing for your life right now. I don't trust myself at night...and...I don't trust myself during the day either. I was drawn to the dragon sanctuary when I left yesterday morning...I feel like I'm being controlled," Gwendel admitted slowly his head hanging.

"Possession..." muttered Gunther with a frown. Gwendel looked up at the lavender haired man curiously.

"What?" Wolfram looked just as worried and fidgeted.

"Dragons have the ability to possess when they are in spirit form. Because their souls are immortal, just like the Demon King's in a sense, they must be reborn. But because of the fact that dragons are very hard to mate, most of them move to possession of a demon or human body. Or in rare cases, to be reborn in a human or demon body. Usually when reborn like that they die at birth because of the intense magic dragons contain. Which is why they choose older Demons because of the control that we have...Gwendel this is not safe...we have to free you from this dragon that is possessing you." Gunther looked around the table, before settling his eyes upon the blue orbs of Gwendel.

"But what dragon would be strong enough to possess Gwendel?" Wolfram said looking at his brother and the other demon.

"The Dragon Lord..." Gwendel offered frowning. "He was an earth dragon and the one who started the wars between humans and dragons. He threatened to destroy the Demon King and the Kingdom because of the fact that the king wanted to end the war between the humans and dragons. That's how the Demon Kingdom got dragged into it. Humans began fighting both demons and dragons at that point, it was a demon who killed him finally at the end of the war." Gwendel rubbed his temples as Gunther nodded his agreement.

"This is very dangerous, even to you Gwendel. Your Majesty, if I may make a suggestion...I feel that we should place guards at Gwendel's doors at night." Yuri frowned and nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I think that's a good idea. It's not that I don't trust you Gwendel, it's just I'm worried about what will happen if that dragon guy takes over again in the night," Yuri said looking at the black haired man. Gwendel nodded in agreement before getting interrupted by his brother.

"Well what I want to know is how we can get that damn dragon out of him!" Wolfram glared at both Gunther and Gwendel waiting for an answer that didn't come.

"I...I don't know..." The silence in the room stretched on for several minutes and Yuri became concerned for not only the three close friends in the room, but for his entire kingdom.


	3. Awake! Lord of Dragons!

Title: Kyo Kara Maou: Wake the Dragon Lord

Author: Orial

Rating: R

Summery: Gwendel becomes possessed by the spirit of a dragon lord and becomes a rampaging danger to not only the Demon kingdom but to himself as well. Gunther must make a choice between his two loves, Gwendel and Yuri, as to who to protect and who to love. The lives of the demon kingdom and all who live in it lies in Gunther's torn heart.

Pairings: Gunther/Yuri, Gunther/Gwendel, Yuri/Wolfram

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Author's note: I love the show, I love the characters, I love the pairings, and for those of you who don't know me...I torment the ones I love. BTW, I am a Gunther/Gwendel supporter. PS: Feed the Plot Bunnies! Review today:D

PS: words in ' and 'are human/demon thoughts words spoken in ''' and ''' are Dragon thoughts

PSS: Scenes within / and / are Spirit world scenes.

PSSS: Added a scene to clear up future chapter confusions.

Chapter three: Awake! Lord of Dragons!

Anissina frowned and looked over the notes that Gunther had given her. It didn't bode well. She worried her lip and sat down heavily at her laboratory table.

"I don't know if I can do anything Gunther; I've never dealt with possessions of this magnitude before," she sighed and played with a lock of her hair. It pained her to see her childhood friend in such danger. Deep in her heart she cared for Gwendel like a sister would her brother. Not knowing if she could help made it all the worse.

"I know you can invent something, Miss Anissina. I have faith in you. You were the one who figured out how to get the crown off of my head. I know you can help. I may not have known Gwendel for as long as you have, but..." Gunther paused and blushed brightly before sitting down across from her at the table.

"But what?" Anissina perked up a bit, curious as to the demon's confession.

"But I care for him. More than one should care for a friend. I feel helpless. I know of dragon lore and such but...I've never seen a demon of high will power like Gwendel become possessed by a soul. I've only heard of it in stories... Besides what could I do to help? I specialize in the wind, it's not anything I would dare use to draw a spirit out." Gunther blinked and looked up as Anissina came around and put a hand on his shoulder. She had a power about her that while it made Gwendel sick to his stomach, knowing that when she was around it meant exhaustion for him; to Gunther and many other demons it was soothing and strengthening.

"I'll do my best Gunther, but I think you're underestimating your own abilities. I don't know much about dragons; so I'll need your help. If you could do some research on anything that could provide an answer to past exorcisms of dragons from demons or anything of the lot that would help tremendously!" Her bright smile radiated the warmth and strength of will that Gunther needed. Getting up he smiled at the shorter woman and nodded.

"I'll do my best Miss Anissina."

"In the mean time, I'll pay Gwendel a visit. Possibly I can learn something from him as well. Now get to it!" With the clap of her hands, Gunther was sent on his mission.

Gwendel sat in his room rubbing his head and clipping the claws from his hands. He frowned and sat heavily upon his bed and ran his fingers through his raven black hair. Now that he had possibly identified the being that was slowly taking over his body he tried so hard to remain in control. Yet the harder he tried, the more he felt himself slipping away, and needing to sleep.

"Gwendel? May I come in?" Gwendel smiled slightly at the voice of his friend and winched sitting up.

"Come in Anissina..." The red haired demon came in with a smile and a worried look in her eye. Gwendel had a feeling who had told her about his condition.

"How are you doing?" Anissina sat down next to her friend and looked him over. His hair was still tussled and his eyes were slightly ringed from lack of sleep. He sighed and looked at her.

"Well, all things considered. I just feel like I'm still being controlled. I'm worried what will happen when I loose what little power I have against this beast," he said with worry before blinking as Anissina's hand was placed on his own. He looked up and saw the hopeful eyes of his best friend.

"Don't worry, Gwendie," she said, using his pet name from childhood. "I promise I will do all I can to get this monster out of you and back where it belongs in the spirit realm. Gunther's helping and you know he cares about you." Gwendel blinked and snorted just a bit coldly.

"He cares, I know...but he cares more for Yuri. I know he'll help but, for what reason? To protect the Maou from me?"Anissina frowned at her friend's attitude and smacked him upside the head firmly.

"Gwendel! Don't you ever let me hear you say that again! He really cares about you, even loves you! He's really torn but he'll get his ass in gear if I have anything to do with it." Anissina glared crossing her arms over her chest watching as Gwendel rubbed his smarting head.

"Ow...okay, okay, fine. But I'm not waiting forever for him...but I would if he would just tell me himself..." Anissina frowned and pulled her childhood friend into a crushing hug.

"Just relax. Give him a little time and he'll come around. Well I think I've rattled your cage enough for today...oh! Wait I did come here for a reason though." Gwendel paled and swallowed hard. "Don't worry, I was just wondering if there was anything you could remember about your dreams in specifics, like when they started what happened that day, if you had any contact with anything weird...that sort of thing." Gwendel breathed a sigh of relief and frowned slightly.

"I...I don't recall anything at the moment, but I'll see you if I remember anything." Anissina smiled and nodded her hands on her hips.

"All right, that'll do. And do try and get some sleep, you look horrid. I'll talk to you later Gwendel, I'm going to hit the library to see if Gunther has found anything."

"Take care Anny, and I will try to get some shut eye."

"Good." With a smile Anissina left, ignoring the pet name. As the door closed Gwendel frowned and sighed deeply, hoping that it would all be over soon.

Two guards were stationed out side of Gwendel's chambers on his orders that night. Yuri frowned and looked at the general.

"You don't have to station guards at your room door y'know. You aren't a criminal!" Yuri frowned and watched as the man gave him a hard look.

"Your majesty, please. I know what I'm doing now, but I don't know what I will be doing during my sleep. I feel that tonight is going to be worse than the night before. I'm taking precautions as I see need to them. Now please, return to your chambers and lock your doors." Yuri felt powerless to wave the man's will and nodded slowly.

"Okay Gwendel, you win. But you'll get through the night without any problems, who knows you may wake up and be completely free of this dragon thingy possessing you!" The young man's hope caused a pain in Gwendel's heart. He knew this night was going to be hell. He wasn't sure he was going to wake up at all.

"Please, just return to your chambers, Yuri. Conrad will be posted outside of your door along with Gunther. Please, go now," Gwendel said softly. Yuri frowned and nodded leaving the general and closing the door behind him. The young Maou sighed and left for his chambers thinking over what had transpired.

Gunther took his place as a guard to Yuri and Wolfram's bed chambers. He smiled nervously at Conrad who was sitting in a chair nearest to the door handle.

"So far so good, Gunther. I think Gwendel is just a bit afraid and maybe paranoid. I'm sure once this night is over he'll be more confident." Gunther nodded and sighed.

"I hope so, I spent most of today in the library with Anissina looking up anything I could find on Dragon possessions. Tomorrow will probably be the same."

"Don't worry, Anissina will get Gwendel back to normal no matter what. My brother may be stubborn, but at least I think it will help him in this battle," Conrad said assuring the demon. Gunther nodded and glanced to the door besides him longing to be inside with the Maou and sighed.

"I hope so." With that the night began to drag on.

Gwendel groaned and twisted in his bed claws once again adorning his hands. In another world, he battled with the dragon inside of him.

/Gwendel glared and panted watching as the mammoth dragon's spirit battled him for control.

'''You see Gwendel, you cannot fight me forever. I will claim your body as mine and take control of the land that rightfully should be the dragons!''' the voice of the dragon echoed in the spirit realm's empty expanses. Gwendel glared and tried to dodge a massive claw adorned paw that swiped at him.

'That's what you think...I'm not giving up to let you ruin my life and the life of the Demon Kingdom!' Gathering a strong amount of spiritual magic he blasted the red clay colored dragon. Gwendel gaped as the spirit absorbed it and cursed himself for not realizing that two earth spirits would absorb each other's powers.

'''The more you fight me, Gwendel, the stronger I become...''' The great dragon gave a burst of speed and wrapped his massive whip like tail around the spirit of the demon general. He began to crush Gwendel's spirit with his sheer strength. '''I WILL destroy you and the demon spawn that trapped my minions. You miserable creations have no chance...''' With a swipe of his claw, Gwendel's spirit connection with his body was broken he was now in all senses dead, and no longer had control over any magic that his body contained. The dragon smiled darkly and established his own connection.

The battle was over.../

He arched and growled deep in his throat, finally losing control to the dragon lord. The Dragon lord opened his new eyes, burning a red overshadowing the blue that they had once been.

Control...you were a difficult spirit, Gwendel, but thank you for this wonderful new body. Standing up and moving to the wardrobe, the Dragon lord dressed in Gwendel's uniform. He chuckled darkly and reached behind his head snapping the bond that held the silky black hair back. He moved to the mirror and laughed as fangs finally adorned his smile. He heard the guards stir and knock upon the door.

"Gwendel, sir! Are you all right?" one guard said from outside the door.

"I'm fine, I think it's finally over, actually..." said Gwendel's voice. The guards smiled and relaxed but paused as the door opened and Gwendel emerged. "Yes it's finally over." the voice changed into a deep rumble with a dark growl. His eyes snapped open and shown in red, just as the blood on his hands. The two guards fell to the ground their necks ripped open. Marching off the Dragon lord headed for the southern most exit and paused seeing Gunther and Conrad at the door to the Maou's chambers.

"Gwendel? Is that you?" Conrad stood his hand moving towards his sword nervously.

"Don't bother now brother, it won't do you any good!" Conrad went flying his head hitting the floor hard from the force of the punch.

"Conrad!" Gunther startled from sleep at the roar went to Conrad's side. He looked up and paled.

"Oh he won't be getting up any time soon, Gunther... so don't bother." Gunther gaged as he was slammed into the wall next to the door. He tried hard to get the clawed fingers off of his neck but with little success. He felt his consciousness starting to slip away as he stared into the fang lined grin of his once friend.

"Let...go..." Gwendel laughed darkly and lifted up the demon above his head.

"As you wish, demon!" with a roar he grabbed his cape and swung him into the heavy wooden door, shattering it and causing both Yuri and Wolfram to jump from their bed their swords drawn. "I am Lord Yama, Commander of the Dragon Hordes, you would do well not to get in my way, children."

"Get out of my brother you beast!" Wolfram charged the larger demon and swung his sword. Yama smiled darkly and caught the sword with one hand and smacked the younger demon with the hilt of the sword. His blood began to drip down his arm into the dark green fabric.

"Wolfram!" Yuri went to Wolfram's side as he sat up holding his head.

"I'm okay..." Wolfram looked up and glared as Yama through the sword to the side and licked the blood off of his hand.

"You monster..." Yuri glared darkly and stood up tensing, his overprotectiveness for his fiancee and his kingdom turning him once again into the Demon King. Yama snorted and smacked the boy hard across the head with his bloodied hand.

"I have no time for you. But your time will come, Child. Just as it will come for everyone who defies me." Yama spun around and glared as more guards came. Smirking darkly he ran for the double glass windows and broke through, jumping off the balcony to the street two levels below. Yuri groaned and held his head looking up as Wolfram held him close. The guards came in and tended to a groaning Gunther laying in the splinters of the door.

"Gunther will be all right my lord. Conrad is going to need medical attention though..." Yuri nodded and watched as Gunther was helped up.

"My lord, forgive me...I-I couldn't stop him. I failed..." Gunther winched as a nurse hurried in and removed the splinters and put antiseptic upon the cuts on his head.

"It's not your fault, Gunther..." there was a sudden terrifying whinny from below in the stables as a black horse was forced into a gallop with Yama upon him, his shadow great under the full moon.

"He's heading for the Dragon Sanctuary..." muttered Gunther with a frown. The guards and everyone looked up. "He's preparing to end the war that he started..."


	4. The Battle Begins

Title: Kyo Kara Maou: Wake the Dragon Lord

Author: Orial

Rating: R

Summery: Gwendel becomes possessed by the spirit of a dragon lord and becomes a rampaging danger to not only the Demon kingdom but to himself as well. Gunther must make a choice between his two loves, Gwendel and Yuri, as to who to protect and who to love. The lives of the demon kingdom and all who live in it lies in Gunther's torn heart.

Pairings: Gunther/Yuri, Gunther/Gwendel, Yuri/Wolfram

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Author's note: I love the show, I love the characters, I love the pairings, and for those of you who don't know me...I torment the ones I love. BTW, I am a Gunther/Gwendel supporter. PS: Feed the Plot Bunnies! Review today:D

Chapter four: The Battle Begins

Yama rode the horse by fear his claws gripping the reins and pushing the horse to the breaking point. The horses mouth foamed and his legs began to buckle underneath him. Still Yama road it clawing at his hind quarters. Finally they reached the dragon sanctuary. Dismounting the exhausted horse, Yama encased it in rock spikes. The horse whinnied and collapsed too tired to try and escape. He moved closer to the doors made of boulders and easily shattered them with a movement of his hand. Within, he could hear the roars of the dragons for freedom.

"COME MY MINIONS! You are free!" Yama spoke in his booming voice and waited. Suddenly a large dragon came out. He was a Thunder Dragon and his second in command. His name was Kami. Kami looked at the small demon below him and spoke in a rumbling common tongue.

"Who are you, beast, that frees us?" He was suspicious of this black haired demon that smelt of his commander.

"It is I, Kami, Yama, your lord has returned. Though I despise having to take on the body of a demon spawn, I assure you, it is me..." As he spoke he shifted into the growling roars of the dragon tongue. Kami smiled and bowed his massive head and spoke in their native tongue.

"My lord, we have awaited your return for many centuries. What are your orders?" he exited the canyon and others followed, recognizing the language and speech as their leader, Yama. Yama spoke loudly to the collection of close to one hundred and fifty dragons before him.

"We will attack the Demon Kingdom tonight. Their Maou is weak, and their resolve is pathetic. We will topple their kingdom and rule in their place! For now, go forth and devour the humans let the Demon King know that we have arrived. Let the child he is fear our coming. We shall feast upon his court and stain the bricks with their blood." Roars of agreement came from the dragons surrounding him. He turned his head to the north and smiled darkly. Oh yes, he would bring his revenge to the Demon Kingdom, he would make them bow to him.

The nurses had told him to lay and rest, but he couldn't. Gunther was at fault for everything that had happened. He had failed to protect his king, and his best friend. He had failed everyone, and now he was going to try and fix it. He poured over history books from the great Dragon Wars and how the Dragon Lord was killed. Yama, that was his name meaning mountain. The paintings in the book showed his size and his dangerous abilities. He could summon the spirit of the earth easily and destroyed many parts of the Kingdom in the war. He flipped through the pages and paused seeing a demon's portrait who finally killed the dragon. He was a wind specialist. Gunther read every word of the story in the book and paled frowning.

"It's the only way..." he muttered and pulled out a different book from the shelves, a slight limp in his step. He looked over the pages and found the page that held a special technique for entering the spirit world, and potentially getting rid of a possessing spirit.

"Gunther?" Anissina frowned and went over to the demon sitting at a table in the library. Gunther looked up and sighed.

"I know how to get rid of the dragon that's possessing Gwendel, Miss Anissina. I need to speak with Yuri, he needs to leave the castle immediately." Gunther quickly got up and headed for the door, his head wrapped in a bandage from several hours before.

"Gunther, you're in no condition to fight. You need to rest."

"We don't have time! Yama will come at night fall, that is how he works. He will have the entire horde with him. I have to do this...I have failed my King, but I won't let my love be controlled any longer!" Anissina blinked and looked at the stern conviction that was glowing in Gunther's eyes.

"You're going to try and save him?" Gunther nodded and sighed.

"I have to. He's my friend, and I love him, if I can safe his life and destroy that beast, then I will. But...if I can't...I will be forced to kill his body," he said sadly. He looked at the red headed demon who nodded tearfully.

"I understand. But...just be careful, Gunther..." Anissina smiled sadly and sighed. "I'll keep reading to see if I can find anything that would help." She paused and went over to the taller demon giving him a warm embrace. "If you get your ass into trouble Gunther Von Christ, I swear I'll find you in the Spirit World and kick your ass. Got it?" Gunther nodded and hugged the small woman.

"You have my word, Miss Anissina." With a sad smile Gunther left the library and hurried to find the Maou.

Yuri winched as the nurse tended his wound on his head. Next to him Wolfram was putting up more of a struggle.

"Get your hands off him! He's not yours to touch! I don't care if you are a nurse! I'll take care of my fiancee myself! OW! What the hell was that for!" Cecilie, Wolfram's mother twisted his ear sharply. She gave her son a look which quickly silenced him.

"Wolfie, that's no way to speak to your mother, and in any case, Yuri needs to be tended by a professional. I know you love him, but sometimes it's best to let someone else take care of wounds. Now be quiet so I can check your head. There's a good boy." Celi smiled and knelt next to her youngest gently dabbing the antiseptic onto the wound caused by the hilt of his own sword.

"Ow...is that it?" Yuri looked up at the nurse who nodded and put away the scissors and needle.

"That's it. The stitches should hold for a week then I'll check to see if it's healing well." She placed some antiseptic on the freshly stitched wound and then put a bandage on from the box of band-aids that Yuri had brought with him some time ago.

"Thanks." He smiled and then winched as a pillow was thrown at him from his fiancee next to him.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M NOT WATCHING YOU! You dirty traitor!" Yuri sighed and hung his head before looking at Wolfram.

"Wolfram, I was just thanking her. There's no need to get jealous." He got up from the bed and looked up as the door to the infirmary opened.

"Gunther! What are you doing! You should not be up and about!" the head nurse glared at the stubborn demon who's head was bandaged as well as his chest, though you couldn't see it under his clothes.

"This is an emergency, Miss, this cannot wait. My lord, you have to leave the castle. The Dragons will attack by nightfall and will leave none alive if they are not stopped. You, Wolfram, and the other lords and royalty must leave." Gunther watched as Yuri just gaped.

"I'm not leaving," he said after a long moment. Gunther frowned and swallowed weakly.

"Your majesty, please. This is no time to be stubborn and childish. I am your adviser, and I hope you will take my advice and concern to heart. This is a serious matter." Yuri frowned and looked over the bandaged demon.

"What about you? Will you be coming?" he asked, worried at the answer.

"No...I will stop...I will try to stop Yama here at Blood Pledge. If I am unable to, though, you and the rest of the court and indeed everyone in this city must leave. I am responsible for your safety, my lord. I am also responsible for not noticing sooner the signs of possession in Gwendel. Please; will you leave the castle and seek safety?" Yuri swallowed hard and shook his head sternly.

"No. This is my kingdom now. I will do all I can to protect it. And I won't leave you here to die." There was a glimmer in Yuri's eyes, showing that his spirit and the spirit of the Demon King were both stubborn into staying at the doomed castle.

"I'm not leaving either. If it comes to it..." Wolfram paused and put up a brave front. "If it comes to it. I want to be the one to ease my brother's spirit into the Spirit World. It's what he would have wanted if it came down to that." Yuri turned to wolfram and gently reached for his hand and held it in a loose grip. He supported his future partner in all he would do. Gunther frowned and hung his head a bit and sighs.

"I don't want it to come to that...I wish it hadn't come to this. Neither of you have the power it would take to destroy that dragon. Not even the Demon King could handle him. It was a wind specialist. And this time, the fight will be taken to the spirit world...I must advise you again, Yuri, to leave and if need be, prepare to fight a horde." With that, Gunther left and headed for his quarters. He would need his best blade and a lot of meditation before the fight would begin, only a few hours away; at the last fading beams of daylight.

They waited for the darkness to come. His orders were clear and strong. They were to bring down the spirits to the demons. Their Mountain was back. And he would raise them to the ground. He smiled upon the head of Kami who circled above the clouds. Finally night had come. He smiled darkly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"This ends tonight. Bring them to their knees."


	5. THe War of Earth and Air

Title: Kyo Kara Maou: Wake the Dragon Lord

Author: Orial

Rating: R

Summery: Gwendel becomes possessed by the spirit of a dragon lord and becomes a rampaging danger to not only the Demon kingdom but to himself as well. Gunther must make a choice between his two loves, Gwendel and Yuri, as to who to protect and who to love. The lives of the demon kingdom and all who live in it lies in Gunther's torn heart.

Pairings: Gunther/Yuri, Gunther/Gwendel, Yuri/Wolfram

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Author's note: I love the show, I love the characters, I love the pairings, and for those of you who don't know me...I torment the ones I love. BTW, I am a Gunther/Gwendel supporter. PS: Feed the Plot Bunnies! Review today:D

Chapter one: Dragon soul, Demon heart

Gwendel worked over the maps late in the night. Though he wouldn't tell anyone, horrid nightmares had been keeping him up. From the death of his brothers and their blood covering his hands to the destruction of the kingdom and him reigning in terror and fear. He was not a murderer, and he was no tyrant. Yet what tormented him most about the nightmares were the dragons. Massive dragons large enough to devour a horse whole were at his beck and call. They obeyed him and he would give orders for them to kill the Maou, his best friend Anissina...and.

Gwendel shook his head from the final thoughts, shaking slightly from the exhaustion, and the fear. Was it the Original Demon King sending him visions of what would happen if he continued on this path, or was it simply his mind being over worked.

"Nonsense, the only one who could control the dragon hordes is the Dragon Lord. And he was killed hundreds of years ago..." he muttered to himself. He yawned and sipped his tea trying once again to work out strategies incase of war. He growled and pushed them away, his mind in clutter and torment. He got up, taking the hot tea filled kettle and his cup to his rooms. He would sit and knit a while before trying once again to sleep.

Sitting in bed in his night clothes and picking up his latest project, a gift for Anissina, he began to knit. He smiled slightly and concentrated on the rhythm of knitting, safely tucked inside of his room in his warm bed. Within several minutes he was dozing off, and with his last energy for the night, put up the knitting turned out the lamp and laid down to sleep. A sleep once again filled with the great dragon hordes and the deaths of those whom he loved.

Gunther walked towards the war room, expecting to see Gwendel there, working as he always did, to call him for breakfast.. When he found the room empty, he was a little perplexed and headed for his private rooms. Knocking politely before opening he found the bed a horrid mess and a tea kettle broken upon the floor, as well as yarn and broken knitting needles.

"Gwendel?" Gunther came into the room and looked around, his heart racing in his chest. "Gwendel!" He ran towards the back of the room and opened the door to the private bath, finding the black haired demon sprawled upon the floor near the bath. Gunther rushed to his side and touched his neck to find a pulse. "Gwendel! Please wake up!" Shaking his shoulder gently he finally got a response.

"Ohhh...what...what happened?" Gwendel woke his blue eyes fluttering to life staring into Gunther's worried and tear filled face. "Gunther...? what's wrong?" Gwendel winched as he got up finding shards of broken pottery in his hands, his eyes widening in fear.

"Spirits are you all right Gwendel? You scared me half to death! Oh my! We need to have your hand tended to." Gunther's voice was frantic as he gently brushed the black silky hair out of the face of the general. Gwendel shook his head and moved to remove the shards himself.

"I...I'll be fine, Gunther. There's nothing to be so concerned about. I can take care of it myself," he muttered unsure of himself that everything was just fine. It wasn't the first time that he had woken out of his bed from the nightmares. As soon as the thought of the night before flashed through his mind his entire body tensed and he reached for his head.

"You're not fine, Gwendel, you need to see a doctor. Gwendel?" Gunther placed a hand upon his shoulder and the man seemed to snap out of his horror and reluctantly nodded.

"I need to stop this...Gunther this is the third time I've woken like this. Ever since these nightmares started I've been waking in different area's of the castle, always facing to the south. Gunther..." Gwendel looked up to the demon by his side, his blue eyes filled with a fear that none had seen. "I'm afraid something is going to happen to me and to the Demon Kingdom."

Chapter two: The Maou and The Dragons in the South

When Yuri came back to Blood Pledge castle he found Gunther waiting for his return, which in of itself wasn't too weird, but it was odd how worried the lavender haired demon was looking.

"Your majesty! Thank the spirits you're back. There has been some very ill omens here in the castle. Gwendel has been having horrible nightmares of the fall of the Demon kingdom. He won't tell me anything more. I'm so worried my lord." Yuri frowned and looked at the older demon as his eyes became glazed with tears.

"I'll talk to him, Gunther, don't worry. I'm sure he's just been over working himself lately. You know how he does that," Yuri said with as much cheer as he could muster to help quell the adviser's worries. Gunther smiled gently at the young man and nodded, love clearly seen in his eyes.

"Thank you your majesty. You always have a way of making me see hope when it seems dark." Yuri shrugged and blinked seeing Wolfram come in the room.

"Gwendel left for the south, I don't know what he's doing. All he would tell me is that there's something he needs to find out. He said he would be back at nightfall." Wolfram frowned worried for his eldest brother. Yuri went over and put a supportive hand on his fiancee's shoulder.

"He knows what he's doing Wolfram. I'm sure that if I asked a Boney would follow him to make sure he's okay." Wolfram snorted and shook his head.

"I already took care of that; I'm not stupid y'know." Wolfram scowled, trying his best to be his normal self, without showing too much worry. Yuri smiled a bit at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gunther frowned and started to walk away worried for Gwendel, and wondering why he left without telling him.

Gwendel rode towards the south, unnerved at the fact that though he didn't know where he was going, he directed the horse with almost an automatic control. His horse became increasingly disturbed the farther they got to a southern mountain range.

I've been here before... he thought to himself as the landscape about them changed into a desolate dark area. The horse reared and bayed at a sudden roar coming from an box canyon that was just within eyesight. Steadying his horse, he realized where he was.

"The dragon canyon. Spirits...what's going on with me?" Turning the horse about, he galloped back towards the castle. He paused and looked up seeing a Fly-Bone above him. He relaxed a bit, and slowed down. The Fly-Bone hovered lower and began to chatter in it's language. "I'm fine, I just had a hunch is all."

"Clack click chatter...?" The Fly-Bone chattered hovering and tilting it's head. Gwendel sighed and nodded.

"Yes, from the nightmares. Fly ahead and tell the Maou and my brother I'm coming back. I don't want to spend the night out here..." The Fly-Bone nodded and flew off quickly. Gwendel winched a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt as if something was trying to control him to move back towards the dragon sanctuary. He spurred the horse into a gallop away from the mountains and back home, hoping that all would be well later.

"Why did you leave and not tell us, Gwendel?" Gunther cried running down the stairs seeing the black haired demon come in on his horse. It was nearly the middle of the night by the time he returned, and Gunther was afraid that something had happened to him.

"I...I don't know. I had to do something is all, Gunther. But right now, I'm tired and need some sleep." Gwendel allowed a guard to take his horse into the stables and sighed rubbing his head. Gunther put a hand on his shoulder and frowned.

"I'll make you some warm sleeping tea. Hopefully you'll get a full night's sleep tonight." Gwendel nodded and sighed.

"Thank you Gunther. You're a good friend." A tired smile crossed Gwendel's face and was gifted with a return smile and half closed eyes. Gunther helped the older demon up into the castle and to bed. Giving Gwendel a hot cup of sleeping tea, Gunther watched him as he slept for a while, gently brushing the rather tussled hair out of his face.

"Good night Gwendel." Biting his lip a bit, Gunther leaned down and gave the demon a gentle kiss before leaving the room.

The night went on and Yuri slept as soundly as he could with Wolfram by his side, taking up most of the bed. He snored gently unaware he was being watched. Yuri jumped and looked around the room and a large thud that resinated from the other side of the door. He frowned and shook Wolfram's shoulder gently.

"Wolfram...Wolf, wake up. There's something outside the door..." Wolfram muttered something and sat up a bit in his pink night gown.

"What are you talking about...?" Both young boys jumped as a roar and a horrible scratching noise came from the other side. A small hole splintered open from the damage being done to it.

"I'm talking about that..." the demon king said nervously watching and listening. Wolfram sat up fully and lit the lamp next to the bed and looked around. He frowned and looked around reaching for his sword next to the bed. After moments of silence all seemed well.

"Guess it left..." murmured Wolfram looking a bit more relaxed after the fright. Yuri nodded and blinked jumping and yelping just a bit as a red eye passed a hole in the door before leaving.

"What the hell was that!" Wolfram drew his sword and jumped out of the bed heading for the door. Taking a breath he threw open the door and thrust into the dark hall, finding nothing. Yuri followed grabbing his own sword and following him into the night hall. The two looked up and down the hall finding nothing except the few lit torches along the hall.

"Yuri, I think we should lock the door from now on." Wolfram looked at the maou with a concerned expression.

"I agree...and the windows...let's get back inside." The two returned to their rooms, locking the door and windows before laying back in bed, close to one another with their swords in arms reach.

The morning revealed the damage done by the invader in the night. The southern door was damaged by what looked like claws and several patrol men during the night reported sightings of a red eyed beast with a roar like a dragon prowling the halls. The door to Yuri and Wolfram's bed chamber door was almost destroyed completely by claw marks as well.

"My lord! I should have stayed up longer, than what I did. I might have been able to stop the beast! Your Majesty how can you forgive me?" Gunther fell to his knees before Yuri, feeling guilty and responsible for the terror that the young Maou had received in the night.

"Gunther it's okay. Whatever it was didn't break through. Thanks for the concern but Wolfram and I handled it just fine."

"What do you mean? You screamed like a girl, wimp," commented Wolfram looking at the maou. Yuri sighed and nodded.

"I was surprised okay? But it doesn't matter. Maybe we should increase security...if someone is breaking in..."

"No one is breaking in, Your Majesty..." Gwendel appeared, his hair disheveled but in his common uniform. There was a look in his eyes that could only be described as guilt and terror.

"Gwendel? What's wrong?" Yuri frowned and waited for an explanation.

"I...I believe this needs to be spoken about in private..." Yuri nodded and followed as Gwendel walked towards the war room. Gunther hurried along as well, worried about what was going on. As they entered Yuri sat down at the head of the table with Wolfram on his left. Gunter sat down next to Wolfram and watched as Gwendel closed the door to anyone else.

"Gwendel, what's going on?" Wolfram frowned looking at his brother worriedly. Gwendel sighed and went over to the table one hand behind his back.

"This is what's going on..." as he removed the hand that was behind his back they saw the sharp fingernails, almost like claws upon his hand. "I think I was the one who caused the trouble last night. I...had yet another nightmare..." Gunther looked at him and swallowed.

"You didn't tell me everything did you?" Gwendel shook his head slowly and sat down at the table. Gunther frowned worried and a little insulted that his long time friend wouldn't trust him with things.

"The nightmares aren't just about dragons...they are also about me. I don't know how but...I'm controlling and manipulating the dragons to my will...I'm giving orders that I would never give in my right mind...Yuri...I'm fearing for your life right now. I don't trust myself at night...and...I don't trust myself during the day either. I was drawn to the dragon sanctuary when I left yesterday morning...I feel like I'm being controlled," Gwendel admitted slowly his head hanging.

"Possession..." muttered Gunther with a frown. Gwendel looked up at the lavender haired man curiously.

"What?" Wolfram looked just as worried and fidgeted.

"Dragons have the ability to possess when they are in spirit form. Because their souls are immortal, just like the Demon King's in a sense, they must be reborn. But because of the fact that dragons are very hard to mate, most of them move to possession of a demon or human body. Or in rare cases, to be reborn in a human or demon body. Usually when reborn like that they die at birth because of the intense magic dragons contain. Which is why they choose older Demons because of the control that we have...Gwendel this is not safe...we have to free you from this dragon that is possessing you." Gunther looked around the table, before settling his eyes upon the blue orbs of Gwendel.

"But what dragon would be strong enough to possess Gwendel?" Wolfram said looking at his brother and the other demon.

"The Dragon Lord..." Gwendel offered frowning. "He was an earth dragon and the one who started the wars between humans and dragons. He threatened to destroy the Demon King and the Kingdom because of the fact that the king wanted to end the war between the humans and dragons. That's how the Demon Kingdom got dragged into it. Humans began fighting both demons and dragons at that point, it was a demon who killed him finally at the end of the war." Gwendel rubbed his temples as Gunther nodded his agreement.

"This is very dangerous, even to you Gwendel. Your Majesty, if I may make a suggestion...I feel that we should place guards at Gwendel's doors at night." Yuri frowned and nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I think that's a good idea. It's not that I don't trust you Gwendel, it's just I'm worried about what will happen if that dragon guy takes over again in the night," Yuri said looking at the black haired man. Gwendel nodded in agreement before getting interrupted by his brother.

"Well what I want to know is how we can get that damn dragon out of him!" Wolfram glared at both Gunther and Gwendel waiting for an answer that didn't come.

"I...I don't know..." The silence in the room stretched on for several minutes and Yuri became concerned for not only the three close friends in the room, but for his entire kingdom.

Chapter three: Awake! Lord of Dragons!

Anissina frowned and looked over the notes that Gunther had given her. It didn't bode well. She worried her lip and sat down heavily at her laboratory table.

"I don't know if I can do anything Gunther; I've never dealt with possessions of this magnitude before," she sighed and played with a lock of her hair. It pained her to see her childhood friend in such danger. Deep in her heart she cared for Gwendel like a sister would her brother. Not knowing if she could help made it all the worse.

"I know you can invent something, Miss Anissina. I have faith in you. You were the one who figured out how to get the crown off of my head. I know you can help. I may not have known Gwendel for as long as you have, but..." Gunther paused and blushed brightly before sitting down across from her at the table.

"But what?" Anissina perked up a bit, curious as to the demon's confession.

"But I care for him. More than one should care for a friend. I feel helpless. I know of dragon lore and such but...I've never seen a demon of high will power like Gwendel become possessed by a soul. I've only heard of it in stories... Besides what could I do to help? I specialize in the wind, it's not anything I would dare use to draw a spirit out." Gunther blinked and looked up as Anissina came around and put a hand on his shoulder. She had a power about her that while it made Gwendel sick to his stomach, knowing that when she was around it meant exhaustion for him; to Gunther and many other demons it was soothing and strengthening.

"I'll do my best Gunther, but I think you're underestimating your own abilities. I don't know much about dragons; so I'll need your help. If you could do some research on anything that could provide an answer to past exorcisms of dragons from demons or anything of the lot, that would help tremendously!" Her bright smile radiated the warmth and strength of will that Gunther needed. Getting up he smiled at the shorter woman and nodded.

"I'll do my best Miss Anissina."

"In the mean time, I'll pay Gwendel a visit. Possibly I can learn something from him as well. Now get to it!" With the clap of her hands, Gunther was sent on his mission.

Gwendel sat in his room rubbing his head and clipping the claws from his hands. He frowned and sat heavily upon his bed and ran his fingers through his raven black hair. Now that he had possibly identified the being that was slowly taking over his body he tried so hard to remain in control. Yet the harder he tried, the more he felt himself slipping away, and needing to sleep.

"Gwendel? May I come in?" Gwendel smiled slightly at the voice of his friend and winched sitting up.

"Come in Anissina..." The red haired demon came in with a smile and a worried look in her eye. Gwendel had a feeling who had told her about his condition.

"How are you doing?" Anissina sat down next to her friend and looked him over. His hair was still tussled and his eyes were slightly ringed from lack of sleep. He sighed and looked at her.

"Well, all things considered. I just feel like I'm still being controlled. I'm worried what will happen when I loose what little power I have against this beast," he said with worry before blinking as Anissina's hand was placed on his own. He looked up and saw the hopeful eyes of his best friend.

"Don't worry, Gwendie," she said, using his pet name from childhood. "I promise I will do all I can to get this monster out of you and back where it belongs in the spirit realm. Gunther's helping and you know he cares about you." Gwendel blinked and snorted just a bit coldly.

"He cares, I know...but he cares more for Yuri. I know he'll help but, for what reason? To protect the Maou from me?"Anissina frowned at her friend's attitude and smacked him upside the head firmly.

"Gwendel! Don't you ever let me hear you say that again! He really cares about you, even loves you! He's really torn but he'll get his ass in gear if I have anything to do with it." Anissina glared crossing her arms over her chest watching as Gwendel rubbed his smarting head.

"Ow...okay, okay, fine. But I'm not waiting forever for him...but I would if he would just tell me himself..." Anissina frowned and pulled her childhood friend into a crushing hug.

"Just relax. Give him a little time and he'll come around. Well I think I've rattled your cage enough for today...oh! Wait I did come here for a reason though." Gwendel paled and swallowed hard. "Don't worry, I was just wondering if there was anything you could remember about your dreams in specifics, like when they started what happened that day, if you had any contact with anything weird...that sort of thing." Gwendel breathed a sigh of relief and frowned slightly.

"I...I don't recall anything at the moment, but I'll see you if I remember anything." Anissina smiled and nodded her hands on her hips.

"All right, that'll do. And do try and get some sleep, you look horrid. I'll talk to you later Gwendel, I'm going to hit the library to see if Gunther has found anything."

"Take care Anny, and I will try to get some shut eye."

"Good." With a smile Anissina left, ignoring the pet name. As the door closed Gwendel frowned and sighed deeply, hoping that it would all be over soon.

Two guards were stationed out side of Gwendel's chambers on his orders that night. Yuri frowned and looked at the general.

"You don't have to station guards at your room door y'know. You aren't a criminal!" Yuri frowned and watched as the man gave him a hard look.

"Your majesty, please. I know what I'm doing now, but I don't know what I will be doing during my sleep. I feel that tonight is going to be worse than the night before. I'm taking precautions as I see need to them. Now please, return to your chambers and lock your doors." Yuri felt powerless to wave the man's will and nodded slowly.

"Okay Gwendel, you win. But you'll get through the night without any problems, who knows you may wake up and be completely free of this dragon thingy possessing you!" The young man's hope caused a pain in Gwendel's heart. He knew this night was going to be hell. He wasn't sure he was going to wake up at all.

"Please, just return to your chambers, Yuri. Conrad will be posted outside of your door along with Gunther. Please, go now," Gwendel said softly. Yuri frowned and nodded leaving the general and closing the door behind him. The young Maou sighed and left for his chambers thinking over what had transpired.

Gunther took his place as a guard to Yuri and Wolfram's bed chambers. He smiled nervously at Conrad who was sitting in a chair nearest to the door handle.

"So far so good, Gunther. I think Gwendel is just a bit afraid and maybe paranoid. I'm sure once this night is over he'll be more confident." Gunther nodded and sighed.

"I hope so, I spent most of today in the library with Anissina looking up anything I could find on Dragon possessions. Tomorrow will probably be the same."

"Don't worry, Anissina will get Gwendel back to normal no matter what. My brother may be stubborn, but at least I think it will help him in this battle," Conrad said assuring the demon. Gunther nodded and glanced to the door besides him longing to be inside with the Maou and sighed.

"I hope so." With that the night began to drag on.

Gwendel groaned and twisted in his bed, claws once again adorning his hands. In another world, he battled with the dragon inside of him

Gwendel glared and panted watching as the mammoth dragon's spirit battled him for control.

You see Gwendel, you cannot fight me forever. I will claim your body as mine and take control of the land that rightfully should be the dragons! the voice of the dragon echoed in the spirit realm's empty expanses. Gwendel glared and tried to dodge a massive claw adorned paw that swiped at him.

That's what you think...I'm not giving up to let you ruin my life and the life of the Demon Kingdom! Gathering a strong amount of spiritual magic he blasted the red clay colored dragon. Gwendel gaped as the spirit absorbed it and cursed himself for not realizing that two earth spirits would absorb each other's powers.

The more you fight me, Gwendel, the stronger I become... The great dragon gave a burst of speed and wrapped his massive whip like tail around the spirit of the demon general. He began to crush Gwendel's spirit with his sheer strength. I WILL destroy you and the demon spawn that trapped my minions. You miserable creations have no chance... With a swipe of his claw, Gwendel's spirit connection with his body was broken he was now in all senses dead, and no longer had control over any magic that his body contained. The dragon smiled darkly and established his own connection.

The battle was over...

He arched and growled deep in his throat, finally losing control to the dragon lord. The Dragon lord opened his new eyes, burning a red overshadowing the blue that they had once been.

Control...you were a difficult spirit, Gwendel, but thank you for this wonderful new body. Standing up and moving to the wardrobe, the Dragon lord dressed in Gwendel's uniform. He chuckled darkly and reached behind his head snapping the bond that held the silky black hair back. He moved to the mirror and laughed as fangs finally adorned his smile. He heard the guards stir and knock upon the door.

"Gwendel, sir! Are you all right?" one guard said from outside the door.

"I'm fine, I think it's finally over, actually..." said Gwendel's voice. The guards smiled and relaxed but paused as the door opened and Gwendel emerged. "Yes it's finally over." the voice changed into a deep rumble with a dark growl. His eyes snapped open and shown in red, just as the blood on his hands. The two guards fell to the ground their necks ripped open. Marching off the Dragon lord headed for the southern most exit and paused seeing Gunther and Conrad at the door to the Maou's chambers.

"Gwendel? Is that you?" Conrad stood his hand moving towards his sword nervously.

"Don't bother now brother, it won't do you any good!" Conrad went flying his head hitting the floor hard from the force of the punch.

"Conrad!" Gunther startled from sleep at the roar went to Conrad's side. He looked up and paled.

"Oh he won't be getting up any time soon, Gunther... so don't bother." Gunther gaged as he was slammed into the wall next to the door. He tried hard to get the clawed fingers off of his neck but with little success. He felt his consciousness starting to slip away as he stared into the fang lined grin of his once friend.

"Let...go..." Gwendel laughed darkly and lifted up the demon above his head.

"As you wish, demon!" with a roar he grabbed his cape and swung him into the heavy wooden door, shattering it and causing both Yuri and Wolfram to jump from their bed their swords drawn. "I am Lord Yama, Commander of the Dragon Hordes, you would do well not to get in my way, children."

"Get out of my brother you beast!" Wolfram charged the larger demon and swung his sword. Yama smiled darkly and caught the sword with one hand and smacked the younger demon with the hilt of the sword. His blood began to drip down his arm into the dark green fabric.

"Wolfram!" Yuri went to Wolfram's side as he sat up holding his head.

"I'm okay..." Wolfram looked up and glared as Yama threw the sword to the side and licked the blood off of his hand.

"You monster..." Yuri glared darkly and stood up tensing, his overprotectiveness for his fiancee and his kingdom turning him once again into the Demon King. Yama snorted and smacked the boy hard across the head with his bloodied hand.

"I have no time for you. But your time will come, Child. Just as it will come for everyone who defies me." Yama spun around and glared as more guards came. Smirking darkly he ran for the double glass windows and broke through, jumping off the balcony to the street two levels below. Yuri groaned and held his head looking up as Wolfram held him close. The guards came in and tended to a groaning Gunther laying in the splinters of the door.

"Gunther will be all right my lord. Conrad is going to need medical attention though..." Yuri nodded and watched as Gunther was helped up.

"My lord, forgive me...I-I couldn't stop him. I failed..." Gunther winched as a nurse hurried in and removed the splinters and put antiseptic upon the cuts on his head.

"It's not your fault, Gunther..." there was a sudden terrifying whinny from below in the stables as a black horse was forced into a gallop with Yama upon him, his shadow great under the full moon.

"He's heading for the Dragon Sanctuary..." muttered Gunther with a frown. The guards and everyone looked up. "He's preparing to end the war that he started..."

Chapter four: The Battle Begins

Yama rode the horse by fear his claws gripping the reins and pushing the horse to the breaking point. The horses mouth foamed and his legs began to buckle underneath him. Still Yama road it clawing at his hind quarters. Finally they reached the dragon sanctuary. Dismounting the exhausted horse, Yama encased it in rock spikes. The horse whinnied and collapsed too tired to try and escape. He moved closer to the doors made of boulders and easily shattered them with a movement of his hand. Within, he could hear the roars of the dragons for freedom.

"COME MY MINIONS! You are free!" Yama spoke in his booming voice and waited. Suddenly a large dragon came out. He was a Thunder Dragon and his second in command. His name was Kami. Kami looked at the small demon below him and spoke in a rumbling common tongue.

"Who are you, beast, that frees us?" He was suspicious of this black haired demon that smelt of his commander.

"It is I, Kami, Yama, your lord has returned. Though I despise having to take on the body of a demon spawn, I assure you, it is me..." As he spoke he shifted into the growling roars of the dragon tongue. Kami smiled and bowed his massive head and spoke in their native tongue.

"My lord, we have awaited your return for many centuries. What are your orders?" he exited the canyon and others followed, recognizing the language and speech as their leader, Yama. Yama spoke loudly to the collection of close to one hundred and fifty dragons before him.

"We will attack the Demon Kingdom tonight. Their Maou is weak, and their resolve is pathetic. We will topple their kingdom and rule in their place! For now, go forth and devour the humans let the Demon King know that we have arrived. Let the child he is fear our coming. We shall feast upon his court and stain the bricks with their blood." Roars of agreement came from the dragons surrounding him. He turned his head to the north and smiled darkly. Oh yes, he would bring his revenge to the Demon Kingdom, he would make them bow to him.

The nurses had told him to lay and rest, but he couldn't. Gunther was at fault for everything that had happened. He had failed to protect his king, and his best friend. He had failed everyone, and now he was going to try and fix it. He poured over history books from the great Dragon Wars and how the Dragon Lord was killed. Yama, that was his name meaning mountain. The paintings in the book showed his size and his dangerous abilities. He could summon the spirit of the earth easily and destroyed many parts of the Kingdom in the war. He flipped through the pages and paused seeing a demon's portrait who finally killed the dragon. He was a wind specialist. Gunther read every word of the story in the book and paled frowning.

"It's the only way..." he muttered and pulled out a different book from the shelves, a slight limp in his step. He looked over the pages and found the page that held a special technique for entering the spirit world, and potentially getting rid of a possessing spirit.

"Gunther?" Anissina frowned and went over to the demon sitting at a table in the library. Gunther looked up and sighed.

"I know how to get rid of the dragon that's possessing Gwendel, Miss Anissina. I need to speak with Yuri, he needs to leave the castle immediately." Gunther quickly got up and headed for the door, his head wrapped in a bandage from several hours before.

"Gunther, you're in no condition to fight. You need to rest."

"We don't have time! Yama will come at night fall, that is how he works. He will have the entire horde with him. I have to do this...I have failed my King, but I won't let my love be controlled any longer!" Anissina blinked and looked at the stern conviction that was glowing in Gunther's eyes.

"You're going to try and save him?" Gunther nodded and sighed.

"I have to. He's my friend, and I love him, if I can save his life and destroy that beast, then I will. But...if I can't...I will be forced to kill his body," he said sadly. He looked at the red headed demon who nodded tearfully.

"I understand. But...just be careful, Gunther..." Anissina smiled sadly and sighed. "I'll keep reading to see if I can find anything that would help." She paused and went over to the taller demon giving him a warm embrace. "If you get your ass into trouble Gunther Von Christ, I swear I'll find you in the Spirit World and kick your ass. Got it?" Gunther nodded and hugged the small woman.

"You have my word, Miss Anissina." With a sad smile Gunther left the library and hurried to find the Maou.

Yuri winched as the nurse tended his wound on his head. Next to him Wolfram was putting up more of a struggle.

"Get your hands off him! He's not yours to touch! I don't care if you are a nurse! I'll take care of my fiancee myself! OW! What the hell was that for!" Cecilie, Wolfram's mother twisted his ear sharply. She gave her son a look which quickly silenced him.

"Wolfie, that's no way to speak to your mother, and in any case, Yuri needs to be tended by a professional. I know you love him, but sometimes it's best to let someone else take care of wounds. Now be quiet so I can check your head. There's a good boy." Celi smiled and knelt next to her youngest gently dabbing the antiseptic onto the wound caused by the hilt of his own sword.

"Ow...is that it?" Yuri looked up at the nurse who nodded and put away the scissors and needle.

"That's it. The stitches should hold for a week then I'll check to see if it's healing well." She placed some antiseptic on the freshly stitched wound and then put a bandage on from the box of band-aids that Yuri had brought with him some time ago.

"Thanks." He smiled and then winched as a pillow was thrown at him from his fiancee next to him.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M NOT WATCHING YOU! You dirty traitor!" Yuri sighed and hung his head before looking at Wolfram.

"Wolfram, I was just thanking her. There's no need to get jealous." He got up from the bed and looked up as the door to the infirmary opened.

"Gunther! What are you doing! You should not be up and about!" the head nurse glared at the stubborn demon who's head was bandaged as well as his chest, though you couldn't see it under his clothes.

"This is an emergency, Miss, this cannot wait. My lord, you have to leave the castle. The Dragons will attack by nightfall and will leave none alive if they are not stopped. You, Wolfram, and the other lords and royalty must leave." Gunther watched as Yuri just gaped.

"I'm not leaving," he said after a long moment. Gunther frowned and swallowed weakly.

"Your majesty, please. This is no time to be stubborn and childish. I am your adviser, and I hope you will take my advice and concern to heart. This is a serious matter." Yuri frowned and looked over the bandaged demon.

"What about you? Will you be coming?" he asked, worried at the answer.

"No...I will stop...I will try to stop Yama here at Blood Pledge. If I am unable to, though, you and the rest of the court and indeed everyone in this city must leave. I am responsible for your safety, my lord. I am also responsible for not noticing sooner the signs of possession in Gwendel. Please; will you leave the castle and seek safety?" Yuri swallowed hard and shook his head sternly.

"No. This is my kingdom now. I will do all I can to protect it. And I won't leave you here to die." There was a glimmer in Yuri's eyes, showing that his spirit and the spirit of the Demon King were both stubborn into staying at the doomed castle.

"I'm not leaving either. If it comes to it..." Wolfram paused and put up a brave front. "If it comes to it. I want to be the one to ease my brother's spirit into the Spirit World. It's what he would have wanted if it came down to that." Yuri turned to Wolfram and gently reached for his hand and held it in a loose grip. He supported his future partner in all he would do. Gunther frowned and hung his head a bit and sighs.

"I don't want it to come to that...I wish it hadn't come to this. Neither of you have the power it would take to destroy that dragon. Not even the Demon King could handle him. It was a wind specialist. And this time, the fight will be taken to the spirit world...I must advise you again, Yuri, to leave and if need be, prepare to fight a horde." With that, Gunther left and headed for his quarters. He would need his best blade and a lot of meditation before the fight would begin, only a few hours away; at the last fading beams of daylight.

They waited for the darkness to come. His orders were clear and strong. They were to bring down the spirits to the demons. Their Mountain was back. And he would raise them to the ground. He smiled upon the head of Kami who circled above the clouds. Finally night had come. He smiled darkly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"This ends tonight. Bring them to their knees."

Chapter five: The War of Earth and Air

Lightning stroked the high towers of the castle and brought Gunther from his meditative state. He frowned and got up and quickly retrieved his sword and wrapped it around his waist under his cloak. There would be little time to prepare the Maou to leave if he hadn't already. He rushed towards the main chambers and stopped seeing both Yuri and Wolfram in battle ready form. Gunther frowned and went over.

"My lord, Wolfram, you should have left. You don't understand how dangerous this will be! A dragon is not to be trifled with! Please, I beg of you, leave!" Both Wolfram and Yuri shook their heads sternly.

"No," said the young king, his eyes flashing slightly. "We're going to fight, and we're going to help you. You can't fight these dragons alone, you need someone to give you back up. And I'm king so there's no arguing over it, got it?" Gunther frowned and looked away. If he failed this time, there would not be another chance and the Demon Kingdom would be destroyed. He turned his back to his king and began to hurry towards the doors.

"Gunther? Where are you going?" Wolfram cried to the disappearing form. The taller demon looked back at them with stern but sad eyes.

"I'm going to stop this. If you follow me, you will only be a hindrance, I am sorry to say. Neither of you know of Dragons like I do. If you want to stay and help, then get the innocent people out of the castle and to a safe place. I know that you do not wish to have innocent lives taken in war, and neither do I. Please your majesty...take my advice...for once..." Yuri frowned and came to realize that the innocents must be protected. He nodded and sighed.

"All right Gunther, but you promise me that you won't do anything stupid! As soon as the maids and other personal are out of the castle and safe, Wolfram and I will come and help you. All right?" Yuri looked sternly at the air mage. Gunther smiled sadly and nodded.

"Go, quickly. There isn't much time." The two boys nodded and rushed off. Gunther frowned and hung his head slightly. "I'm afraid I cannot keep that promise, Yuri." With a sudden roar snapping Gunther from his thoughts, he rushed outside.

"WHERE ARE YOU DEMON KING!" Yama roared from his perch upon Kami's head. Yama glared and watched in sadistic glee as the kingdom began to burn. He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the commoners fled in fear as his minions devoured them. Guards fired arrows that were burned or did little damage if they hit the soft underbelly of the dragons.

"YAMA! Stop this at once!" Yama growled and looked down at the ground, seeing the light violet haired demon, Gunther Von Christ. He made a motion and Kami landed letting Yama dismount. Yama smirked and looked at the shorter man.

"So, the 'Great Demon King' seems fit to send a retired warrior out in his stead? How pathetic of a king." Gunther glared and stood his full height.

"The King ordered no such thing. I come here upon my own will. Yama, you inhabit the body of my comrade and force his spirit to obey your will! This is unacceptable! I will give you a chance to surrender, and release Lord Gwendel's spirit and body from your control." Gunther watched as Yama stared him down with his vicious red eyes. Yama hung his head and began to shake slightly. Slowly, there rose a great and humiliating laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yama through back his head and laughed darkly. "You FOOL!" he addressed Gunther, "You think that you can give me orders? You're nothing but a peon. A poor idiot who follows the orders of a pathetic and worthless king! At least you are good for a laugh; if only that." Yama smirked darkly and watched as Gunther shook with rage.

"If you can tap into Gwendel's memories than you know I am not a demon to be trifled with. Vows or not, I will not hesitate to kill you." Yama smirked darkly and waved his hand, tossing off the demon's threat.

"You would kill the person whom you love? I highly doubt that. You are soft, demon. You lost the edge of combat long ago when you left the wars to become a teacher." Yama smirked and watched Gunther deflate slightly. Gunther tensed and looked away and at the ground. His emotions raised and he fought to keep them in check. He would have to be balanced for this battle. Yama smiled darkly and flexed his claws.

"I would...if it meant that his soul and conscious would be clear of the crimes you have forced him to commit! Yama, you say you are the 'Great Dragon Lord' but you have done nothing Great as of yet. You were defeated once, and you will be again!" Gunther drew his sword and charged the dragon. Yama waited and then drew his own sword blocking Gunther's attack with a powerful swing. Gunther winched as his arm and body tried to absorb the shock and stumbled back.

He's much stronger than Gwendel ever was in sparring. Or is it because he's not using restraint? Gunther glared and took several breaths before moving to attack again, using no restraint upon the monster that controlled the innocent body of Gwendel.

"You are a fool!" Yama easily dodged and sent his blade slicing across Gunther's back. Gunther yelped in pain and collapsed to his knees before getting up once again, though slowly, his back streaming with blood. Glaring dangerously at the green clad form, the layers of Gunther the pacifist and teacher quickly were shed and his warrior soul shown with little restraint.

Shedding his cloak to provide more maneuvering ability, he held his sword in front of him, the one edge facing Yama. Yama smirked and drew his sword slightly past his head, his one hand with his fingers splayed, pressing the flat of the sword.

"I may be a fool, but I refuse to be a coward." Charging again, Gunther watched the dragon as he moved Gwendel's body. Watching the slight shift in one foot Gunther swung and changed his attack, slamming his sword's blade into Yama's left shoulder. The dragon roared and quickly used the momentum to swing into Gunther's side. Gunther barely was able to twist, with his bloodied back to block the swing.

"Ahh!" cried Gunther as his wounded back bled more down the cream colored shirt. He stared into the eyes glowing red of possession. He searched for an opening, to be able to use his magic and spirit to cast him out of Gwendel's body, but it was futile, the Dragon's spirit was too strong yet. I have to weaken him somehow...

"Lost in my eyes are you, darling?" Gwendel's voice came out and Gunther's violet eyes widened in shock. He shook his head to try and fight the Dragon's manipulative game. "Now Gunther, please, do you really want to kill me? Do you hate me so much that you would kill me?" The red eyes faded into sky blue and Gunther felt himself shake slightly.

"Gwendel...No...I don't hate you...I hate this beast inside of you!" Gunther's head screamed it was a trick; yet his heart wanted so badly to believe that his best friend and secret love was still able to win back his body. Gwendel reached out and gently brushed a lock of stray lavender hair back behind Gunther's ear.

"Gunther...my love," Gwendel moved closer, his lips brushing the lavender haired mage. Gunther's sword arm dropped slightly, kissing back his eyes closed. Yama's eyes flashed back to life and a malevolent grin came as he quickly sliced his claws into his shoulder and kicked the demon away. Gunther cried out and stumbled back clutching his shoulder that bled. He looked up and glared darkly, his eyes narrowing, and the pupils becoming slits, as all demons do when they enter a true battle form.

"You son of a bitch...You used him against me!" Yama laughed and licked the blood off of his claws.

"I didn't use him at all! Gwendel is dead to the world, I simply know how to manipulate a weakling like you. Ruled by love and other such emotions. What can you win with that?"

"He can win whatever he wants!" Came a voice that Gunther wished had never come. Yuri stood his eyes narrowed, Morgif by his side. Behind him stood Wolfram, his aura burning with rage. Yama glared and then looked at Gunther.

"You know...swords aren't really my style..." With that he encased Gunther in a tight ring of spikes, his sword being broken and swept away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gunther glared and mustered up as much force as he could to try and break the stone around him.

"Let him go Yama!" Wolfram cried moving in front of Yuri his sword at the ready, and a fireball prepared to be let loose. Yama shook his head and slammed his fist into the ground, sending a huge wave of rock towards the two young demons.

"Wolfram, look out!" Yuri cried as they jumped out of the way. Wolfram hit the ground hard, his sword flying and his concentration on his fire magic lost. He yelped and scrambled to get up reaching for his sword. Yama laughed and ran a spike through the young fire mage's hand. He laughed coldly as the blond cried out in pain as his hand was punctured.

"WOLFRAM! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" came the voice of the Demon king. Yama rolled his eyes and slammed him to the ground with a large wave of rock and earth. It was the first time that someone had actually done something against the demon king, and it would be the last. A sudden burst of wind broke the rock containing Gunther out and away. His hair was darker, as well as his eyes. He left the old facade of a teacher and pacifist behind, and became the warrior demon that men and demons feared for ages.

"Do you think that I will allow you to hurt this country and kingdom? Do you think that you can just walk right in here and take over this place without repercussions! Yama, you are the fool. You underestimate our strength, and overestimate your power." Gunther glared darkly at the dragon. A dagger filled grin passed over his face.

"Finally you show you're true form," Yama paused and cast off his jacket. His eyes shown red as the blood that was flowing from demons as his minions attacked. "I will feast upon your rotting corpse, and send your soul into oblivion!" The ground beneath the two spiked and brought them to a broken wall. Gunther was startled and was barely able to keep his balance before stepping onto the broken wall of the castle. Spikes of earth sharp enough to behead a great armored dragon surrounded the two fighters and behind Gunther, Kami perched his eyes bright yellow.

"What is this...?" asked Gunther who stared at Yama in suspicion.

"Only one shall survive this battle, Gunther, it shall be me or you. More than likely, though it shall be I. Kami behind you shall act as...I believe you call it referee. Fall off the battle platform and you shall parish, fight me, and the certainty is almost the same. Do you agree to these rules?" Yama, though a beast in his own right, was not going to have an unfair fight. The rules had to be agreed upon by both parties. Dragons were not as uncivilized as much as humans and demons wished to think. Gunther glared and nodded.

"Very well. I agree to your terms." Yama smiled darkly and watched as Gunther took off his own coat leaving the cream undershirt on.

"Then let us begin."

Chapter Six: Beginning of the End, End of the Beginning


	6. Blood Stained Stones

Author's Note: Short Chapter, but angsty! Warning for this chapter is sortta, character 'death'. THIS IS NOT THE END! there are several more chapters! Don't worry, the next chapter will explain what i mean by 'sortta character 'death''. Enjoy! 

PS: Not Beta-ed. Spell checker doesn't work, if you find an error, please report it to me? . thanks! ;)

Chapter 6 : Blood Stained Stone

Anissina and Celi rushed through the degrading castle, rushing out of the burnt doors and into the court yard. Anissina saw the bodies of the King and Wolfram, but saw neither Gunther nor the dragon that did this. Celi gasped and rushed twaords her youngest son.

"WOLFRAM! Wolfie, please wake up!" Anissina rushed to Yuri and checked him over. His breathing was shallow, but steady, a large cut above his hair line drenching the black haired young man's face with blood. Calling back for the medics she gave them orders to take care of Yuri and to help inspect Wolfram. She rushed over, startled to see Celi use her own healing magic to try desperately to stop the bleeding. She touched the ex-queen's shoulder to gently pull her away so that she and the medics could take him back inside. Celi sobbed and shook, her hands covered in blood, watching as Wolfram was picked up and put onto a streatcher, leaving a large puddle of blood behind.

"Come on, Celi! we have to get back to safety!" Anissina startled as she heard a loud roar come from above. She looked up, seeing two forms fighting upon a broken wall, surrounded by death.

Yama roared and summoned several spikes of stone flying at the air mage. Gunther glared and blew most of the stones away barely dodging the remaining few, his clothes becoming torn and bloodied. Stunned by the sudden attack, Gunther barely had enough time to block the clawed punch that came his way. Catching Yama's wrist, the lavender haired demon gathered his strength to flip the dragon over him. Clashing to the stones harshly, Yama's eyes flashed and he roared and got up charging picking up a sharpened stone.

"YOU WILL DIE!" he cried as he charged. Gunther reached for a stone blade and flung at the dragon's legs. Tangled up and falling to his face, Yama groaned and let the blade skitter off the edge of the wall. Gunther swallowed and swept up shards of stone with wind and flung them at the stunned dragon. Roaring as the shards hit his body he glared at the mage.

"If I must die, I shall take you with me," a chilling voice came from the bleeding demon. Yama looked up and glared, standing slowly and snarling. He had no fear of this foolish demon, he had no longer a fear for death either. He had died once, and knew that this pathedic creature could do nothing to crush an immortal dragon soul.

"You will suceed in only killing that which you love the most, Gunther Von Christ. You cannot kill my soul. I shall simply wait to be reborn, or to posess another weak willed demon of higher caliber than this pathedic being. Weak willed, all of you. It is not hard to control one's true fears." The dragon walked slowly to the demon, summoning pieces of stone to become armor. "LORD Gwendel's fears were simple. the death of his family, his friends, and his loved ones. Do you want to know where you were in that list? You weren't in any." Gunther blinked and his resolve wavered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, watching as the stone began to cover the dragon.

"In his nightmares, you weren't in them. He thinks nothing of you. His love lies with Anissina. His friends are Yuri, and your daughter along with Yozak. His family, well that is something a retarded demon like yourself can figure out. His brothers and his mother. He cares not for you." Gunther blinked and began shaking his head, somewhere in his heart and mind, it rang true. Why wouldn't Gwendel love Anissina? They grew up together, and never once did Gwendel show any inclination to the men of the demonic race.

"No…it's not true…" His eyes were no longer on the dragon stalking twoards him. Tears began to well in his eyes. Yama stopped just in front of him and watched his heart break.

"But it is. You're weak, you're not a warrior. You're not like the others whom he loves and cares for. Anissina, the strong woman of his dreams, is the one whom he wishes to spend his life with. Really, is saving this kingdom worth living a life knowing that you are the one Gwendel hates? That you are the one who has tortured his life? Caused him nothing but anquish and pain?" Yama's voice rose as he drew himself up to tower over the demon. "The thorn in his side! Who would want to love you?! Your king wants nothing to do with you! He wishes that you would have stayed in that little cabin, and left him to learn from his Godfather! Even your daughter wishes that you would leave! She has more immportant things to worry about than you're pathedic worrying!" Yama did not see the hatred in Gunther's eyes as it began to burn.

'Is it worth it…?' he asked himself as the dragon lord ranted. 'NO! My home! My family! I don't care if I am alone in this world! If I am unwanted by everyone!'

"I DON'T CARE! THOSE WHOM I LOVE! THAT IS WHAT I FIGHT FOR! THEY ARE THE ONE'S I SHALL DEFEND TO MY LAST BREATH!" Yama was taken off guard and the mage found his strength and slammed hisfist into the uncovered face of the dragon. Yowling in pain and the stones falling from above, where they were gathering to crush Gunther, fell upon them. Bones breaking, skin tearing from muscle, and blood seeping out from the spaces between the boulders, Gunther lay gasping for breath, as Yama slowly got up. The rock armor he had prepaired, saved most of his body from the punishing blows, but his abdomen was bleeding internally and he had enough strength in him to lift Gunther's body from the rocks and stare at him.

"You fight for nothing…" growled the dragon, blood seeping from his nose and mouth. Gunther glared at him willing everything in his soul and body to come to this last hit, to take out the monster consuming Gwendel's body. Yama slammed his clawed hand through the violet haired demon's shoulder, puncturing through bone and tendon, piercing his way to the other side. He revled in the sound of Gunther's agonizing scream.

"I fight…" coughed Gunther as his last strands of energy left his body to form this final attempt to destroy the monster. "For my home…" blood pooring from his mouth and other wounds, he sent his soul into the posessed body of Gwendel, severing the connection between dragon and body, and collapsed. Clawed hands returned to normal. Teeth returned from their daggers. Eyes blood red one moment, returned to the sky blue that they were born with, as the two bodies collapsed upon the broken stone. Blood ran like rivers around the rocks and over the wall.

Anissina rushed up the stones to the broken wall. She saw as the blood began to fall from above and cried out, sobbing.

"GWENDEL! GUNTHER!" reaching the wall, Kami left, fearful of the dragons' leader's death and what it ment, leaving Anissina to kneel in the blood. She felt for pulses and gasped as she felt one, faint and fading. Shaking she cried for the medics. "GET UP HERE! He's still alive! HURRY!" She sobbed and ran her fingers through Gwendel's raven hair. Looking at the body of the purple haired Gunther she sobbed, and gently pulled Gwendel's hand from his shoulder.


	7. Sacrifice

WARNING: TEAR JERKER!!!! Chapter 8 to come! 

Chapter 7: Sacrifice

Darkness. All around it was dark. Gunther groaned and fluttered his eyes open. Though everything was black in the spirit relm, Gunther could see that he was not alone. In front of him, coming to its massive paws and flexing its maw, was Yama in his spiritual form. The great dragon growled low in its gullet, so loud that Gunther could feel it in his chest.

"Fool…" he growled turning twoards the demon. Gunther swallowed slightly and looked at the dragon's size. Clawed feet big enough to crush a horse like an ant, eyes the size of dinner plates, and fangs long enough to be short swords. Gunther realized why they gave the title of Lord of the Dragons to Yama.

"Fool…" he stated again, prowling twoards the smaller creature, his body inflating to intimidate the demon. Yama had no need for wings, he was fast enough on land to outrun his flying breathren. His body was the color of blood stained clay, and the patterns upon his thick hide gave him the illusion of being made of the very stone he could control.

"You think that by severing the tie I have with that demon's body you can destroy me? You mearly sentinced his body to a suspended animation and then death! And what of your body? Surely it's already parished by now!" Gunther stole himself and stood his ground.

"So what if it is? I will give up everything to save my home. To save Gwendel." Yama growled deeply and prowled closer walking on ground that couldn't be seen.

"You demons and humans. Working off of emotions such as love and honor," he said as he stopped, his head stooping down to speak in Gunther's face. "That is why you are weak. Self sacrifice does nothing but weaken your pathedic race. Self preservation and enhancement should be the way of the demons and humans. The dragons have been around since before you were a mear thought in the process of the Great Creator. Since then we have developed to follow our own wiles. Only following those whom can devower you without a second thought." Saliva flew into Gunther's face from the viciousness of Yama's spoken word. "Don't you see? Eventually the dragons shall rise up again under my claws, and crush you!" Slamming a massive paw down onto where Gunther was, he roared. Expecting the attack, Gunther was able to avoid the blow, coming to his feet and whiping his face clean of the saliva.

"You think your invincible! You're not! I know how to destroy you…how to send your own soul into oblivion, to use the words you told me upon the mortal plane. AHH!" Gunther went flying as Yama's whip like tail slammed into his spiritual body. He rolled to a stop, groaning, before the trapped spiritual form of Gwendel. "G-gwendel…" Gunther stood and looked as Gwendel's form was encased in spiritual talons.

"Such bravory in the face of impossible odds, all for the one whom you believe to love you in return. I'm almost…touched…" Yama brushed away a non existant tear and grinned darkly. "Fortunately such moments pass quickly." Roaring, Yama charged at Gunther. Gunther gaped and lept out of the way at the last moment as Yama's maw came crushing around the talons that were holding Gwendel.

"GWENDEL!" Gunther yelled seeing Gwendel's limp spiritual form land upon the 'ground'. Yama growled and turned to Gunther, his eyes flashing in anger.

"You can't run forever, Gunther Von Christ. I will devower you." Gunther winched and looked up.

'He's right…I can't run forever. The only way to do this, is to summon her.' Gunther, in the split moment of the thought was suddenly pinned under the large paw of the dragon. Gasping as he felt his form being pressured, the lavender haired mage grabbed the two foreclaws and tried to push the massive creature off of him. Yama smiled darkly and put his nose to Gunther's face.

"I will enjoy devowering you, you know. Do you know what happens to a soul that has been devowered by another? You will not reincarnate as some demons do. You will be erased from existance, and looked down upon as a weakling. Demon souls aren't as much as a delacacy as dragon souls, but perhaps, though, I will gain a little power from you, as I have with all others." Yama smiled darkly and pushed slightly harder on Gunther. "Oh yeeesss…."

"No…you won't be the one to devower me…"

"What…?!" Yama roared in shock as a strong spiritual blast came from the insignificant demon. Knocked on his side and dazed, he watched curiously as Gunther placed one hand over his heart and the other above his head. Within moments, a small ball of wind began to form, and something began to grow inside. Realization dawned on the dragon and he stood up slowly glaring at the demon in front of him. "You call upon HER?! Did I not tell you that self sacrifice will do nothing for you! You have nothing to loose except your very existance!"

"I know…and I risk it all to save those whom I love. I give up my very soul to the Void to see Gwendel happy. Even if it's not with me, I will give up everything I ever had! Everything I would ever gain from living on to see Gwendel smile again! With Anissina, or whomever else his love may lie with!" Tears flowed from Gunther's eyes his very body glowing as he sent everything he wished to give up to call upon the Spirit of Air and Sacrifice. "You cannot call upon the Spirit of Earth and Protection, you have nothing to protect other than yourself. You can't get away from Aiko. I promise you that…" He looked up as the winds wipped around him, and the ball of air hatched the great dragon Aiko, Spirit of Air and Sacrifice. Serpent like in body, with a white mane, which flowed and dissapated like fog, that traveled from her deer like horns to the tip of her feather tipped tail. Her eyes were blue with white irises. Long wiskers traveled from just above her nostrals and traveled back to her jawline. In her front paws she held the yin and yang emblem. Her size was enormous, four times as large as Yama, and six times as long.

"I will not be defeated! I shall destroy you!" Rage flowed through Yama's body and he rushed Gunther and Aiko. Gunther watched, almost in pity, as Aiko suddenly was around him, her foreclaws no longer holding the emblem of balance, but clawing deep into Yama's shoulders.

"You said yourself that demons were ruled by emotions, and yet…you are ruled by the worst of all of them, rage, hate, and envy. I give up my soul to see you destroyed so that you will never upset the world I love again. It's true, I'm ruled by love, compassion, and protection, but I find you a more pitiful creature, Yama, Lord of Dragons." Gunther cleared his eyes and watched as the coils of Aiko began to wrap around him and her massive head open to devower him so to send him to oblivion.

"Save me from your idiocy…you destroy me…" Yama said as his body began to be sent to the void. "And another stronger will take my place…" A last roar of pain and shock was all that was last heard from the spirit of Yama. Releasing her coils, Aiko looked to Gunther and then motioned to Gwendel with a claw.

'Go… She said in his head. Do as you must to see him safely to his body. I shall watch and give you time… 'She rested watching as Gunther smiled sadly and went over to Gwendel.

"Gwendel…come on Gwendel, wake up. You have to go home." Gunther sniffled and tried hard to push back the tears as Gwendel came out of the Dragon Lord's spell.

"W-what…? Gunther? What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter. Gwendel, I want you to know that…that I love you. I always have, but I've been too afraid to tell you. And now it won't matter anyway. Go on though, you need to go home. I'll miss you. I don't know what waits for me, but I know that I'll always miss you." Gwendel sat up and looked at him sharply.

"What are you babbling about?" Taking a moment to see that he was infact in the spirit relm, his heart sunk. "Gunther…! What's going on? Where is Yama?"

"He's gone…he'll never return. He won't bother the Demon Kingdom any more. Oh…tell Yuri and Wolfram that I'm sorry that they got hurt. I should have been better prepared for Yama's tricks. Heh…oh well. Hind sight is twenty-twenty. But you need to go back to your body. Anissina's waiting I'm sure, as well as your mother. Don't keep them waiting, Gwendel. And…at least smile a little more with her, all right?"

"Gunther stop talking like that! What about you? Did…oh good lord…I…I killed you…?" Gwendel gaped and stared at his hands as if they were not his own on his body.

"No you didn't! You were posessed, nothing you did while under Yama's control was your fault. It takes sacrifice to destroy a dragon like that. It's time for you to go, Gwendel. You don't have much time…" Gwendel looked up at Gunther, his own eyes welled with tears. Gunther knelt down in front of him and smiled lovingly. "I love you Gwendel. I always will." With that he leaned forward and kissed him with all his emotions. Gwendel blinked and paused before kissing back. Letting Gunther gain entrance, their tongues danced quickly before Gunther pulled away, tears staining his cheeks. "Now…go home…" He pushed Gwendel back, and watched as the connection reestablished between his body and soul. Gunther backed away into the waiting arms of Aiko.

"GUNTHER!" Gwendel watched as light began to blur his vision around the edges, as Aiko's coils gently cradled Gunther's soul and she opened her mouth around him. "GUNTHER!!!"

That was all he saw.


	8. Recovery Pt 1

Chapter 8: Recovery Pt 1 

The monitors on Gwendel beeped in time with his heart and breathing. Greta watched over her uncle carefully, cuddled up next to him while Yuri and Wolfram were being worked on.

"Uncle Gwen please wake up…" she prayed, clearing her eyes of tears. She rested her head on her uncle's chest gingerly, listening to his heart beat with her own ear. She closed her eyes and clung to the blankets around Gwendel, praying that she wouldn't loose another she loved.

"Uh…ahhh…." Greta blinked and sat up looking at Gwendel as his eyes squinted hard before slowly opening to the bright lights of the castle.

"G-Gwen…?" Greta asked cautiously looking into her uncle's blue eyes. Gwendel looked at Greta and gently lifted a hand to stroke her hair, making sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Greta…Thank god…I'm back then." Gwendel sighed and winched slightly before realizing and remembering the horrors he had seen. Sitting up suddenly he wrenched the I.V. out of his arm and he yelped grabbing his elbow.

"Uncle! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Greta got on her knees and tried to push Gwendel back to lie down. "You're not healed all the way!"

"Where is Gunther? Greta, please answer me. Where is Gunther?!" Gwendel turned to his adopted niece and held her shoulder with his free hand, looking into her eyes. Greta swallowed and looked away afraid to tell her uncle.

"I…Anissina said…that he was gone before she got to the top of the wall. Ulrike tried to bring his soul back but…" Greta hung her head and began to cry. "He's gone, uncle!" Gwendel froze, looking at his niece and slowly bringing her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. It was as much for her comfort as it was for Gwendel to be feeling another's arms wrapped around them. Trying to set his jaw, he fought back his emotions as he was trained in the military and as he had trained his own troops. Slowly, though, his reserve failed and he buried his face into Greta's soft brown hair and began to cry.

"Gunther…why did you do that…? You fool…" Anissina was in within moments after hearing Greta's cry.

"Greta? Gwendel?" Anissina rushed over and stopped short, hearing that it was more Gwendel who was being comforted than Greta. She watched as Greta rubbed her uncle's back as he shook with grief. She walked over slowly and sat on the side of the bed to gently put goze over the hole in Gwendel's arm from the I.V.

"Anissina…is he really dead…?" Gwendel looked up to his childhood friend, his eyes red and swollen with tears. Anissina's heart broke for him, it was the first time in so long that she saw Gwendel cry, and let his feelings take over. She swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Yes…" she said softly before brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, to cover her whiping her own tear away. "He was gone by the time I came to the top of the wall where Gunther was fighting off Yama's control over you. We tried to revive him, and did so, but…his soul is gone. His body is technicly alive, but his systems are shuting down one by one. Ulrike can't find it anywhere in the spiritual realm or the physical realm. Gwendel…I'm sorry." Anissina frowned and gently took Gwendel's hand. "Greta, go see you're fathers. They're recovering in their room. Just don't get Wolfram too riled up, his hand and back need to stay stable." Greta blinked and nodded looking over to Gwendel and hugging his neck.

"Have faith Uncle, don't be afraid to cry," she said with a sad smile before leaving the room. Gwendel watched as Greta walked out of the room and he laid down slowly, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He could feel that his body was still trying to recover, his abdomen in the worst shape of his entire body. Anissina helped him and propped up some pillows so he was at a slight angle.

"I don't know what to do, Gwendel. He always seemed to pull through but…"

"He won't, Anissina. He called upon Aiko in the spirit world to have Yama destroyed." Anissina looked wide eyed at Gwendel as he stared up at the celing. "I can't protect anything that I care about. When I thought that Conrad was dead, and when Wolfram ran off to find Yuri. I couldn't even help to save my own father. Yet, this is the worst I've ever been through. I lost the only man in my life…who I loved more than anything." Clenching his fist and eyes tight he fought back another rush of emotions. "I couldn't save him! Not even Bernt could save him, even if I wanted to protect him!" Anissina frowned and held his other hand letting him release his pent up anger.

"Because spirits of the elements can't counter act each other. It's what keeps magic in balance. I'm so sorry Gwendel…" Anissina frowned and looked at her best friend and saw the pain in his eyes. Gwendel looked away from his best friend and fought back another wave of tears. It felt as if part of his soul had been ripped from him, and the pain was unbearible. He looked back up to the celing and remembered all of the chances he had to tell Gunther how he felt. One came to the surface more quickly than any others.

"Even if I beg?"

"My answer is NO!" Gwendel tried hard not to look at Gunther with that crown upon his head. When Anissina suggested that that could be the option, a small part in Gwendel swelled up with strength. He could use it as an excuse to show Gunther how he felt. Yet when the time came, he wasn't able to do it. It took Anissina's shove to get him to fall into a kiss. Even then, it wasn't even on Gunther's soft lips, but on the jewel on the crown. Yet, even the smile that Gunther gave him, after lifting the cursed crown off his head, gave Gwendel the hope that one day he could tell Gunther his feelings.

"I'm a coward, Anissina…" he said his face lined in resignation of his own faults. "I was afraid of what would happen if I told him, but more afraid if I didn't. That's how Yama overpowered me. I'm a coward and a weakling, and because of that…I lost the man I loved and nearly the entire kingdom was destroyed. It would have been better if I had just died…" Anissina gaped at him, never before seeing this side of the stoic general.

"Gwendel! Stop saying that! You're not a coward! Please, Gwen, you have to be strong. What would Wolfram, Yuri and Conrad do if you died? I…you're my best friend, Gwendel. If you died on me, I don't know what I would do. You're a brother to me Gwen. And what about Greta? She adores you…! Please Gwendel. Don't give up. If you die on me then you are a coward…but I know you're not." Anissina looked up when a shy knock came to the door.

"Excuse me…I'm sorry for bothering you but…" Gisela walked in her head hung slightly. "May I speak with you, Sir Gwendel?" Gwendel sat up a bit more, winching and drawing a worried look from Anissina. The red head propped up pillows for him to lean back and got up.

"I'll leave you to then. I'll be back later to check on you, okay Gwendel?" Gwendel nodded to Anissina and watched as Gisela came and sat down in a chair. It was then Gwendel realized how much other people were suffering becaues of Gunther's sacrifice. It wasn't just him, but also, Gunther's adopted daughter, as well as Yuri, Wolfram, and many others who were feeling the same pain as Gwendel.

'I've been so selfish…'

"Gwendel…"Gisela looked at him, her green eyes red with tears. Gwendel frowned and reached for her hand and swallowed.

"I'm so sorry, Gisela. I should have done more to save Gunther. If there's anything I can do to help you…" Gisela blinked and took his hand and held it.

"It's all right, I just…I want to know if he told you how he felt. Father was always trying to find a way to show you how much he loved you, but he…he could never figure it out. I want to know that…" Gisela frowned and bit back a soft sob. Gwendel smiled softly and gently squeezed her hand.

"He did…and I wish I could have stopped him from acting so foolishly. Gisela…if you wish, I will be here for you. It's my fault for what happened to your father. I…I'll take care of anything you need." Gisela frowned and looked up sniffling and nodding before smiling slightly. They weren't that different, Gunther and Gwendel, to her eyes. She smiled and cleared her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Thank you, Gwendel. Here, let me see if I can do anything for the pain." Standing up, she gently reached over Gwendel's lower abdomen and began to use a spell so that the pain would not be as strong. Gwendel sighed and relaxed allowing his lover's adopted daughter do as she wished. He felt the pain in his abdomen lessen to a more tolerable level, yet the pain in his heart was still there.

"Thank you, Gisela. I…I think I'd like to be alone for a while." Gisela nodded and got up pausing for a moment before giving Gwendel a gentle hug. Startled for a moment, Gwendel quickly recovered and returned Gisela's embrace, hoping that the love he felt for her father would help her to cope with his loss. Smiling sadly Gisela left the room and Gwendel in silence.

'Why have you summoned such a meeting, Aiko?' Aiko looked up from her curled state as the other spirits arived deep within the Spirit relm, on the border of the void. Bernt was the first to speak up. He was a massive bear, the size of a full grown dragon in the physical world, with a shield pendant around his neck. He was the spirit of Earth and Protection.

'There is an impass… 'the dragon said simply her voice radiating in the minds of the other spirits. Raheem, the great spirit of Fire and Passion, sat upon his haunches, upon the top of his head an open hand with a heart in the middle. The lion rumbled and looked at the two.

'An impass?' he questioned. Masako looked up from their thoughts, the twin water serpents each having a pair of scales upon their foreheads. Justice would be posponed until all had arrived.

'Let us wait for the others to arrive, they said in unison.'

'Of course… 'Aiko said waiting as the other four elements, the rarer of demonic magic arrived. Tao was the only spirit that was human in shape. Though the spirit of life, he was known better as the Blood Mage. Tattooed upon one hand was a rose, and upon the other a sythe in deep red. He had few followers, and one he had lost long ago. Next to come was Thanos, death himself. Last to come were Konane a great yellow bird as bright as the sun and giving off the light that she embodied and Mauli a black wolf with one eye the color of the moon. Shinou watched the proceedings and listened carefully.

'Lord Shinou, Spirits of the elements, I requested this meeting because of a strange occurance I encountered with Sir Gunther Von Christ. 'Shinou sat upright upon his throne and leaned forward.

"Strange Occurance? Aiko, explain yourself, please." The other spirits looked expectantly at the dragon who lifted her head and gently uncoiled her body to show as well as explain.

'His death, will kill another. His soul is bonded with another,' she said simply looking down into her warm coils.

"Imposible…" he whispered as he looked closely. A connection was that strong that the loss of one would kill the other had never before been seen or heard of. Even with Conrad and Julia with their strong connection was not as drastic as this. He could see that already the second soul was beginning to fade slowly from the Physical realm.

'Lord Shinou, his sacrifice is his very soul for the destruction of the Dragon Lord. I have not in my heart to destroy him with such a strong bond. What shall I do?' Shinou frowned and leaned back. The soul already was fading, his body releasing it to the spiritual realm.

Sir Gwendel Von Walde would die.


	9. Recovery Pt 2

Chapter 9: Recovery Pt 2 

Gwendel watched out over the land as repairs were being made to the castle and the town. He sighed and went to put on his robe, to see his brothers, his king and say his goodbyes to the man he loved. As Blood Pledge was being rebuilt from the dragon attack, everyone had been transferred to the Original King's temple for treatment. Gwendel limped slightly as he left his room to see Conrad. Anissina had told him that he had a severe concussion, and was just now coming around. He knocked gently on the door and Yozak opened it.

"Gwendel. Hey." It was obvious that Yozak was upset and worried about his lover. Gwendel nodded and looked to the bed, seeing his first brother sleeping quietly, his head wrapped carefully.

"How is he?" he asked looking at Yozak again. Yozak swallowed and let Gwendel in before closing the door.

"He's okay. I'm just being a softy I guess. The healers said that the hit he took wouldn't do any permanent damage. He doesn't remember much of that night though when he's awake. Gisela said that it would return with time." Gwendel went over and looked at his brother frowning. He nearly killed his brothers. Regardless of what everyone else would say, it was his hands that harmed his brothers and his king, and sent the man he loved to death.

"I'm so sorry, for what I've put everyone through. I should have informed the Maou earlier. I should have taken more precautions…" Yozak looked at the general and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't say that, you didn't know what was going on. It's not your fault. Trust me if it was, you wouldn't be standing here right now." Gwendel pulled away from Yozak's hand and looked at his brother.

"He's right, Gwendel…" Conrad said quietly, his voice rough. Gwendel blinked and looked down at his brother.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Conrad," he said softly, feeling even more horrible.

"It's no big deal, I wasn't really sleeping anyway. Yozak is hard to ignore. But he's right. It isn't your fault what happened to you. Stop beating yourself up over it. You're supposed to be the strong one of the family, remember? You're the one who has to make sure that Wolfram and I don't do anything stupid. Well more Wolfram than anything." Gwendel blinked and smiled sadly chuckling.

"Right. Well, get some rest, Conrad. You need it." Conrad nodded slightly and sighed closing his eyes. Yozak smiled at Gwendel and shrugged sitting back down in the chair where he was earlier. Gwendel limped out of the room, glancing back as Yozak took his lover's hand and rubbed it, trying to nurse Conrad back to health. Turning away, he closed the door and headed to visit his youngest brother and Yuri.

Yuri sat next to Wolfram as his back was wrapped with a support and his hand healing, gently rubbing his lover's head. Wolfram sighed and smiled, enjoying the attention from his future husband, and from his adopted daughter who was cuddled up with them both. Greta smiled and sighed glad that her fathers were going to be all right.

"How's your head Yuri?" Wolfram asked looking up at Yuri who had several stitches in his forehead along with a massive black eye. Yuri smiled and shrugged trying not to move his one arm, which was in a sling.

"I'll be okay. It wasn't that serious to begin with…" Yuri smiled and then frowned his entire body slumping as if a great weight had been laid upon him. Greta looked up and frowned.

"Yuri? What's wrong?" she asked sitting up slightly. Yuri frowned and sighed.

"I can't believe that he'll only be around for two more days. I can't believe he would do something like that. " Gwendel stopped at the door for a moment, hesitating to go in.

"Yuri…stop. I don't want to think about losing him any more than you do. As much as he was a pain in my ass and lusting after you…Gunther…was a good man. I really don't know what to do about this…" Gwendel heard his little brother say sadly. He frowned and turned to see Gunther. He was only going to be alive for two more days before his body gave up on the soul, he wanted to see the man he loved one more time before the end.

'Time is running short…' Bernt said a frown upon his muzzle. 'With such a strong connection to a powerful Earth Mage, he is under my protection but he's under yours first, Aiko.' Aiko frowned and gently stroked Gunther's lavender hair.

'It is Shinou's decision. It is his child, we merely give them their ability to do magic.' Aiko frowned and nuzzled her student lovingly. Bernt growled and looked next to Gunther as the faded form of his own prized student's soul was becoming more apparent.

'Even if Gunther is not taken to the void, Gwendel will die long before his time. How could such a connection happen without anyone's notice?!' Raheem growled. Shinou glared slightly at the lion and sighed.

"I do not know what to do, but Gwendel must be informed of this; as well as Gunther." Passing his hand over the mage he undid the amount of damage to his soul from being partially consumed by the void. "This will ease Gwendel's pain, and slow his own destruction. Awake Gunther and tell him. I must speak with Ulrike." Their orders given, Shinou left for the temple where Ulrike awaited.

Gwendel frowned and opened the door to Gunther's viewing room. Already it looked more like a funeral room than a hospital. Flowers were on pedestals, and on the ground around Gunther's bed. Anissina was watching over the monitors and turned to see her long time friend at the door.

"Gwendel…are you feeling okay?" Gwendel nodded slowly and limped over to Gunther's bed. Even though his body was harmed so badly, Gunther looked at peace. Anissina went over to Gwendel and gently rubbed his shoulder. "He only has about two days left to come back to his body. There's still a chance that he will be coming back." Anissina smiled trying to give some hope to Gwendel.

"I doubt it," he said simply gently reaching his hand to stroke the porcelain skin and silk hair. "He sounded so sad when he told me he loved me. I think…that he believed I didn't love him." Realization slowly dawned on him and he cursed under his breath at Yama. "It must have been Yama's manipulation. Gunther must have thought that…I loved you and not him…" Gwendel looked down at Anissina. The red head gaped and glared to the side.

"Idiot…! I should have just told him right then and there that his love was returned. I have been trying so hard to get you two together!" Gwendel frowned and looked at her.

"Why? What would cause you to think that it would even blossom?" Anissina looked up and smiled.

"Because when you were with him, even before I noticed you starting to have feelings for him, you smiled more. You were good friends, and good sparring partners together. You went together…like Yuri says, like Peanut Butter and Jelly. I loved it when you smiled, I knew that Gunther could do that for you, so I set up some things. But most of the time they didn't work out so well. So much for playing match maker." Anissina frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Gwendel smiled and nodded before turning again to the man lying on the bed. He winched a bit and put his hand to his chest, the pain spiking slightly before fading again. Was his heart really breaking? It felt as if it was being ripped out of his very body piece by piece. Anissina frowned and looked at the taller demon.

"I'll be fine…don't worry about me. It's just a broken heart is all…" Gwendel said standing up to his full height after the pain subsided again.

"Just a broken heart? Gwendel, let me run some tests. You did take a lot of injuries and I may have missed something from before. Let's get you back to your room. That's an order." Gwendel blinked and nodded.

"All right." Gwendel looked at Gunther again and reached out to brush away a stray hair, his fingers brushing over the claw marks from the battle. He winched and fought back a wave of emotions, as well as a feeling of being pulled away from everything. He pulled himself back to reality and walked back towards his room

"Ulrike…" Shinou called to his first maiden waiting for her to reply.

"Shinou…" she said softly, pausing in her search for Gunther's soul. "What is it you wish of me?" she asked hoping that Shinou had heard her prayers and would help her find the mage's soul.

"Ulrike…you do not need to search any longer for Sir Gunther Von Christ's soul. He is with me." Ulrike gasped and swallowed before nodding.

"I understand…I shall tell Anissina to remove the life monitors upon his body."

"Now now, don't jump to such a conclusion. There is a direr situation than we perceived. Gunther's soul is bonded with another. This bond is so strong it is dragging the other soul into the spirit realm as we speak. Gunther has not yet awakened from his trials here, Aiko is informing him as we speak, hopefully."

"The bond is that strong, Lord Shinou? Who is the other soul? I must inform them immediately! How could this have happened…?"

"As I wrap my mind around it, perhaps it's because of his sacrifice he made for him that the bond was set in stone, as it were. You must inform Sir Gwendel Von Walde. A soul binding of this magnitude will kill Gwendel if Gunther is unable to be revived. The window is closing for Gunther to be returned in safety. Gunther is a fool, but he did it out of his love and urge to protect this world. We must hurry, Ulrike." Ulrike nodded and got up.

"Of course…I'm on it Lord Shinou." Ulrike got up and rushed to the doors to see Gwendel and the others.

Anissina looked over the readings that her inventions gave her on Gwendel's condition and sighed.

"I don't get it. There's no more internal bleeding, you're ribs are all wrapped and are healing nicely, you're lungs aren't punctured, and you're heart is fine. Why are you in pain…?" Gwendel didn't say anything, his own mind knowing why. His heart was breaking because of his weakness to not protect the one he loved the most. He didn't deserve Bernt as his provider for his abilities. He still felt as though it was his fault for the pain his brothers, niece and king were going through.

"Lady Anissina, Sir Gwendel…" Gwendel looked up hearing Ulrike's voice. Upon seeing the First Maiden Gwendel sat up, hoping that it was good news about Gunther's soul.

"Ulrike…what is it?" he asked, throwing away formalities to find out what the First Maiden had to say. She frowned and bowed her head slightly before looking back up.

"I've received a message from the Original King, for you Gwendel," Ulrike said moving closer to the bed, which Gwendel rested on.

"From the Original King? What for?"

"It's about your soul, Gwendel. It's bonded with the soul of Gunther von Christ."

"What…?" Gwendel whispered in shock. He looked down at the bed and gently raised his arm to clutch his chest.

"Yes, such a strong bond has never been seen before. Your soul is being taken to the spirit realm bit by bit. Shinou is going to try to bring Gunther back if he is willing to save both of your lives."

"But I thought Gunther's soul was being sent to the void?" cried Anissina. Ulrike nodded and sighed.

"It was, but the price of loosing Gwendel as well as Gunther was too much for Shinou to allow. I believe he has more in store for both of them. Right now, though, we must try to keep Gunther's body alive, and Gwendel's soul from leaving his own body." Gwendel barely heard the conversation and swallowed. His soul and Gunther's were joined. It explained the pain he was feeling as Gunther's connection with his body was fading. He looked up at Ulrike and Anissina determinedly.

"I'll do anything to bring him back. Just tell me what I have to do."

Aiko gently nudged Gunther into consciousness. The lavender haired demon groaned slightly before opening his eyes to see the deep spiritual realm. He looked up at Aiko and frowned in confusion.

"Aiko…? What's going on?" The dragon gently helped him sit up, and he saw all of the spirits of the elements gathered as well as the Original King, Shinou. "Shinou…" Gunther bowed his head in front of the Original King.

"There's no need for that, Sir Gunther von Christ. There has been quite an issue with your sacrifice, you know." Gunther looked up at Shinou and fidgeted a bit.

"What do you mean?" Aiko gently combed her claws through Gunther's hair.

'Your soul has been bonded with another, Gunther. The sacrifice you offered for the destruction of Yama is too much with such a bond.' Gunther looked at the Dragon and the other spirits.

"Bonded? With whom?" Shinou smiled slightly and chuckled.

"With Gwendel's. As your soul and body separate more and more, Gwendel is being pulled into the spirit realm with you. There is little time left for you to return to your body. There is so much left for you and Gwendel. It's far too soon for you to join me here." Tao looked up suddenly his eyes flashing.

"M'lord, forgive me for interrupting, but time has been shortened once more." Shinou frowned and looked expectantly at the Spirit of Life.

"What's happened?" Gunther asked, standing and looking at the winged human.

"Your body has crashed. Life is leaving it and Gwendel's soul is leaving faster. We must hurry to the bridge between the physical world and the spiritual now, or else all will be lost."

"Damn it!" Anissina cried trying desperately to restart Gunther's heart. Gwendel sat on a bed nearby, his own body feeling heavy and useless. He looked at Gunther and swallowed wishing to see Gunther again, but not like this.

"Gwendel…! Gwendel, stay with us all right?" Gwendel fought back unconsciousness and looked as Gisela started CPR on Gunther, as Yuri had shown them.

"I can't…so tired…" Ulrike held his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Please, Gwendel, this is not what is meant for you and Gunther, stay here just a little longer, Shinou will make it right…!" Gwendel's eyes faded and he frowned.

"I can't…I'm sorry…" Ulrike cried out again as Gwendel's body fell into suspended animation as his soul left his body.

Gunther gasped suddenly and wavered. It was as if someone hit him with a bat from Yuri's world. He looked around in the spirit realm close to the border with the physical plane and saw a very familiar form lying there. Tao, the spirit of life rushed over with Gunther and gently stroked his hand over the black haired head.

"Ohhh…" Gwendel said his cobalt blue eyes fluttering to life in the spirit world.

"Gwendel…!" Gunther cried rushing to the general's side. Gwendel blinked and looked up at Gunther, his brows furrowed in question.

"Gunther…? What are you doing? I thought…you were taken to the void." Shinou stepped forward and shook his head.

"Well he obviously isn't. You and he must return to the physical world. I can't allow true love like yours to be taken so quickly to death. Besides…I doubt that your families would want to loose both of you." Gwendel stared in wonder at Shinou.

"I…I don't want to die, but Gunther's body is dead. Anissina has done all she can. Ulrike told me that I couldn't live if Gunther is dead." Tao smiled a bit and stood up.

"True, but Gunther is the brother to one of my lost students. I shall revive him, but there is something that I need to do first, if Lord Shinou will permit it." Shinou looked at Tao and nodded, knowing well what Tao wished to do.

"Of course."

"What do you mean?" asked Gunther.

"Your bond to your body, Gunther, is weak, but Gwendel's is still strong. There is a way to tie you both to the physical realm, and then revive Gunther's body, but it will mean sharing a part of each other's soul." Gwendel looked at Gunther beside him and reached for his hand.

"I'll do it. I said I would do anything to bring you back, Gunther, and I meant that."

'You already act as though you share a bit of each other's element. You're willing to sacrifice anything to bring him back, Gwendel. And I will give you my blessing.' Aiko said brushing a claw gently over his forehead.

'Your willingness to protect your world and your love is more than enough to give you the power of the earth. So take my blessing as well.' Bernt lowered his nose onto Gunther's forehead. Both felt a new connection to each other's element, though weaker than the one that they had originally made a pact with. Tao came forward and lifting one hand to each of their chests, transferred a small portion of their souls into one another.

"You will be bound to one another, by soul and element. Come, the window is closing." Tao quickly jumped the gap of the physical and spiritual world. Gunther and Gwendel looked at each other with new eyes, before bowing their respects to Shinou and their shared spiritual guardians.

"Hurry now, and give my love to the Sage will you?"

"We will," Gwendel said, before grabbing Gunther's hand and returning to the physical realm.

"Gwendel don't give up on me!" Anissina cried, trying desperately to restart the black haired demon's heart. Gisela worked feverishly to revive her father, but it seemed a lost cause.

"Anissina…"she said frowning. "They're gone…" Gisela held her father's hand and tried hard to keep back her tears. Anissina glared angrily at Gwendel's body, shaking in anger and in grief.

"YOU COWARD!" She slammed her fist down onto Gwendel's chest above his heart and sunk to her knees, burying her face in her hands. She couldn't have lost her best friend. Ulrike gasped suddenly and moved over to Anissina.

There standing in their midst was the Spirit of Life. His hair was long and silver in color. It waved in a wind that did not exist. His body was covered in red robes, and upon his back were two black wings folded up. Anissina gaped at the spirit. Gisela was frozen in amazement as the tall being, his head nearly touching the ceiling ten feet above, walked in between the two beds.

"Tao…" Ulrike said in awe. The being smiled and nodded in response, before resting each hand upon the breast of Gunther and Gwendel, and giving the bodies a spark of life again. Almost immediately the two bodies began to breathe, their hearts beating in a normal rhythm. The three women saw as two glowing orbs descended into the bodies. Tao smiled and just as suddenly as he appeared, faded into a mist. Gisela came out of her shock as the hand she was holding gave her a gentle squeeze. Looking down, she saw her adopted father's lavender eyes shine back at her.

"F-father…?" she asked unsure if this was all just a dream. Gunther nodded.

"I'm back. Don't worry dear." Gunther turned his head and watched as Gwendel began to regain consciousness.

"Gwendel…! You're alive! You stupid ass! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Anissina said giving her friend a glare. Ulrike cried out in joy and hugged him before moving to hug Gunther as well, though gently.

"Just tell me I won't be a part of your experiments for the next month or two, and I'll be fine, Anissina. And keep it down, my head hurts." Gwendel said half-heartedly. Sighing and smiling before giving his hand a squeeze, Anissina nodded.

"You got it. I think you and Gunther both deserve some kind of break. But one month, then you're at my beck and call again!" Both men groaned slightly but smiled despite the threat. They caught each other's gaze and smiled. A lot would change in that month, and they were sure of it.


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10: Epilogue 

It was a month and a half later before his adopted daughter finally allowed Gunther out of bed. The castle was almost completely repaired by then, the workers not stopping in their duty, even when Yuri tried to encourage them to take a break. Yuri's broken arm was still in a cast and sling, but he was otherwise, healthy. Wolfram's injured back and hand were nearly recovered, but he was still in the process of retraining his right hand's fingers how to move. Conrad was completely recovered, and helped out in the repair as much as Yozak would let him. Gwendel and Gunther were the only one's who still had wounds that needed more time to heal, but it didn't stop the two from trying to work.

Gwendel had proposed to Gunther within the first days of their revival. Their wedding would take place in the fall, in six months. They were not in any rush to get married officially, seeing on how Shinou and Tao had essentially married them in spirit.

Gunther leaned up against Gwendel and carefully formed some earth in his hand using his new elemental powers, as little as they were. Gwendel smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind.

"You're getting better," he said softly. Gunther looked over his shoulder and gently put the dirt back onto the ground.

"So are you." Gunther smiled and reached back to caress his lover's cheek. Gwendel smiled and took his hand and kissed the palm.

"We're very blessed, Gunther. I will never let anything happen to you again. You're too precious to me." Gunther blushed and cuddled into Gwendel enjoying the warm early summer breeze.

"I know, love. I know…"


End file.
